Crazy
by Liam-Paynexoxo
Summary: When the gang decide to go camping at Rockys aunty and uncles. What happens when new romances, friendships and dramas happen. Rogan, Gece, Tynka and Deucina.
1. Chapter 1

Rocky P.O.V

This week has been the worst and craziest week of my entire life and my best friend is Cece. Your properly wondering what happened well Cece's Mom ended up not getting married and I kissed Logan! Don't you start it was a huge mistake well kind of! When I mean kind of I think I maybe like him but please don't tell Cece she's hardly forgive me for kissing him imagine if she found out I like him like him! I walked into school as usual towards my locker. "Hey step brother kisser!" Cece said to me as I put my books into my locker. I rolled my eyes. "How many times do I have to say sorry?" I asked. "Until you go back in time and never kissed Logan!" She said angrily. "I mean how would you feel if I kissed Ty? You know I hate Logan, Rocky but you still kissed him!" I felt really bad I mean she really looked upset. "Sorry! It was huge mistake I promise can we just forget about it! I mean look at the bright side you and Logan aren't even going to be brother and sister!" She didn't answer I guess she was giving me the silent treatment again. "Fine but you know what Cece you've made a lot of mistakes to and I've forgiven you but I do one tiny thing and you cant find the decency in your heart to forgive well that is low even for you!" I said shouting with everyone staring at me. "Rocky calm down I forgive you ok!" She said. "Good so we friends?" I said but out my arms for a hug. "Friends!" She said hugging me. "Well I better go to the library quickly!" I gave her a confused look. "Late homework!" She said. "Oh!" I said as she ran off to the library. I was finishing putting in my books when "Hey Gorgeous!" I closed my locker to see Logan standing there. "Oh god its you!" I said rolling my eyes. "How's your 'honeymoon'?" I asked doing quotations round the word honeymoon. "It would've been better with my future wife!" He said raising his eyebrows up and down. "Logan that kiss meant nothing!" I said crossing my arms on my chest. "It did and you know it!" He said coping me by crossing his arms. "How would you know if it meant anything or not?" I like him but I would never say anything it would ruin everything! Cece

would never talk to me, Ty would forbid it! "Its written all over your face!" He said as the bell rang. "Bye Logan!" I said walking off to class.

At Cece's Apartment

We walked into Cece's apartment to see Jeremy and Georgia standing in front of couch and Flynn and Logan sitting on the couch. "Hey who's died? Is it Logan?" She said all excitedly. "I'm right here!" He said pointing to himself. "Unfortunately!" She said sitting down in the arm chair which left me to sit next to Logan. "So what's going on?" Flynn asked. "Well since the wedding didn't turn out the way it was supposed to Rocky's Mom's been nice enough to take you kids to her sisters camping site while me and Jeremy have some alone time!" All our mouths dropped open. "A week with that loser! No way I refuse!" Cece said crossing her arms. "Hey if I'm a loser pretty much everyone in the world is a loser!" I blocked out there argument with my thoughts. I cant believe there coming on holiday with me and my family. That means a whole week with Logan and Cece arguing and a whole week with the guy I like I don't know if that's good or bad. "Can you guys stop it your going with Rocky and there family if you like it or not so pack your stuff your leaving tomorrow!" Jeremy shouted. Cece, Logan and Flynn both walked off to there rooms. "Thank your mom again I owe her big time!" Georgia said. "No problem see you tomorrow!" I said and went through the window back home. I cant believe my mom didn't tell me about them coming. Don't get me wrong I love Cece like sister but this was going to be one week without anything bad happening and now everything bad going to happen, great!

At Home\

I walked into my apartment to see my mom watching TV with Ty. "Hey how come you didn't tell me Cece is coming camping!" I said angrily/annoyed. "Well Georgia asked! I thought be happy?" I put on a smile. "I am its just Logan and Cece argue its really annoying!" I said sitting down on the arm chair. "What Cece's coming but I cant invite Deuce!" Ty said angrily. "Fine you can invite Deuce!" My Mom said. "But Deuce wont come without Dina which means we should invite Tinka instead!" I said. Me and Tinka are finally friends. I mean sometimes she can be how do you say...weird. "Well Tinka would want to invite Gunther!" Me and Ty were in the middle of arguing when my Mom butted in. "You can invite both!" She's got to be joking my Mom and dad with nine kids she hardly wanted to take me and Ty. "Your Joking right?" I said with my eyebrows raised. "No the more kids the more you'll be occupied and the more time at the spa with your dad!" It always turns out the right way for my Mom well most of the time. "Ahh there's the real Mom!" I said hugging her. "Well go and call your friends and tell them were going to tomorrow so meet us her at 8!" She said going into the kitchen. "Well I'll call Deuce you call Tinka!" Ty said getting his phone out his pocket. "Deal!" I said getting out my phone. I dialled Tinka's number. "Hey!" She said pretending to be American. "Hey Hey Hey! I was wondering if you and Gunther maybe wanted to come camping with us to my aunties camping lodge? What do you say you coming?" It took her a while to answer but she agreed. "Yea sounds fun when is it?" She answered. "Tomorrow is that to early?" I thought she was going to bail cause she properly needs a week to make her clothes. "No its fine who's going?" She asked. I was shocked by her answer but at least she's going. "Me you Gunther, Ty, Cece, Flynn, Deuce, Dina and Logan!" I said. "Ooh Logan is there going to be a summer romance!" She said with a flirty tone. "I wish I said!" As soon as I said that I regretted it. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. "Nothing! Just come to my house at 8! Bye!" I said hanging up the phone. "Deuce and Dina can come and I'm guessing by your smile that the sparkle twins can come!" I rolled my eyes and walked off to my room to pack.

Next Day

I woke up at 6 had my breakfast had a shower and got dressed then made sure I packed everything. When it got to 5 to 8 I went downstairs to the cars to wait for the others. My dad and Ty were going to drive seeing as there's not enough room just for one car. My mom's forcing me to come with her she said it would be unfair for her if she was stuck in a car with guys and for Ty to be stuck in a car with girls so lucky me gets to travel with my parents. When I got outside Logan, Cece, Flynn, Dina and Deuce were already waiting. "Hey!" I said giving Ty my bags. "Hey who we waiting for?" Dina asked. "Just the sparkle twins!" Ty said walking round to but the bags in the boot of the car. Just as I was about to talk Gunther and Tinka turned up. "Hi!" Tinka said. All our mouths dropped open! Gunther and Tinka were wearing normal clothes no sparkles. "Ready?" Ty said as he walked round. His mouth dropped open like all of us. "Wow Tinka...you look great!" Ty said hardly being able to spit out his words. "Thank...I think!" She unsure. "What happened to your sparkles?" Cece asked. "Long story. My cousin Marina is back in Chicago and my grandma told me she's her favourite grandchild and she told us to be more like her normal. So I'm going to act like my cousin so I will be her favourite!" Tinka said we were really confused but just nodded our head. "So how do we look?" Gunther said. "Great!" We said smiling. "Ok back to going camping. My dad and Ty are driving. I'm going with my parents so its up to you who goes where!" I said jumping into the back of my dads car. It ended up with Ty, Deuce, Dina, Cece and Tinka and My Mom, dad, me, Logan, Flynn and Gunther. When Logan got into the car I pulled Logan into the seat next to me. "Hey what was that for?" Logan asked. "You need to seat by me!" I said really desperately."Why?" He asked buckling his seat belt. "So I don't have to sit alone or sit by Gunther!" That was two reasons and maybe so we could talk alone without Ty or Cece butting in. "So...?" He said awkwardly. "So?" I said back. "Can we go back to being friends again because this is seriously awkward!" said Logan. I was kind hurt to just be friends but kind of relieved. "Yea lets be friends!" When I said that all I could think of was Emily Osment's song lets be friends. Lets be friends' so we can make out. "Good! So your back on shake it up Chicago?" He asked breaking the silence. "Yea I'm really glad not that Bob Kabob's wasn't a good job it just wasn't me! If you know what I mean?" I said. "I know what you mean. I've never watched Shake it up Chicago but your a really good dancer!" A smile appeared on my face. "Thanks I think!" I said unsure if it was a compliment. "Its a compliment!" He said reassuring me. "Thanks then!" I said. After that we talked through all the journey..

We finally got to the camp at 10:30. We all jumped out the car to be welcomed by my auntie, uncle and cousin Mia. Mia looked a lot like me. "Wow your cousin looks just like you!" Tinka said. "Hey Rocks!" Mia said and hugged me. "You look great!" I said to her. "So do you!" She said back. "So back to camping there aren't any free tents at the moment so were putting you in one of our lodges! There's 3 lodges so I'm guessing girls in one boys in one and then auntie and uncle in the other!" She said. We all agreed and went into our lodges.

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky P.O.V

We walked into our lodge to find two bunk beds. It was like a proper wooden lodge it was amazing. "Dips on sleeping on the top!" Cece said climbing up. "I'll sleep at the bottom!" I said putting my bags on the bottom. "Hey!" Ty said as the guys walked in. "Hey where's Logan?" Cece said unpacking her clothes. "Flirting with Mia!" Deuce said. My eyes opened widely. "What Mia? My cousin Mia? Mia , Mia!" I said loudly. "Yea What's the matter?" Deuce asked looking at me strangely. "Oh nothing its just someone should tell her going out with Logan is like a bad idea!" I said putting on a huge fake smile. "Yea totally I mean firstly he tries it on with my sister now his trying it on with my cousin. I mean seriously?" Ty said angrily. "So you want to go to the beach?" Ty said. "Yea sound like fun!" Tinka said. "Ok meet us out side in 20 minutes!" Ty said and the guys walked out. "I'm so glad I bought a new bikini!" Cece said getting it out to show us. "What do you think?" She said modelling it. "Ahh cute!" We all said. It was an army print bikini. I opened my suitcase and found out my pink strapless bikini it was totally cute I got it from international. Cece came over to me and took my sports bra out. "What's this?" She asked holding it up Dina and Tinka walked over to join the conversation. "It's a sports bra!" I said grabbing it out of his hand and putting it back. "What do you need one of those for?" She asked crossing her arms. "Jogging!" I said sorting out my suitcase. "Since when have you been jogging?" She asked. Everyone was staring at me. "Since Shake it up Chicago went up in flames!" I said walking away for the huddle. "Does Ty know you wear a sports bra?" Dina asked. "God no and you cant tell him he'll freak out! He got so mad when I accidentally kissed Logan imagine what he'd be like if he found out I went out in public wearing a sports bra! You have to promise not to tell him! Promise!" I said . "Promise!" They all said and I walked into the bathroom to change into my bikini. "How do I look?" I said walking out of the bathroom and posing. "Great!" A male voice said. I look around to spot Logan by the door. "Oh hey!" I said putting on my shoes and grabbing my beach bag. "Where's the girls?" I asked. "There outside!" He said. "I want to ask you something?" He asked take a seat on my bed. "Ok what do you want to ask?" I said standing in front of him. "I want to ask Mia out on a date!" My mouth dropped open. Did he just say what I thought he said he wants to date my cousin. Oh great the guy I like is going to marry my cousin! "Rocky!" He said waving his hand in front of my face. "Uh what?" I asked confused. "Can I ask her out? You can say no!" He asked. I couldn't say no he'll find I like him. "Sure you can go out with her! Have you asked Ty?" I asked. "Yea he said it was fine!" He said. "Cool!" I said and walked outside.

We walked outside the news was still processing in my head. My crush and my cousin I mean seriously someone must really hate me up there. "So my parents are at the day spa! So there's only one car! Were going in my parents car because there's more room but there's still not going to be enough room so were going to have to sit on each other's lap! Well not me I'm driving!" Ty said we all groaned. I don't want to end up sitting on Gunther's lap. "Well Flynn can sit on my lap!" Cece said. "Well we still need one more person!" Gunther said. "Well whose the next lightest?" Cece asked. They all looked at me. "No No NO!" I shouted. "Come on Rocky its just for like 15 minutes!" Ty said. "Fine! But who's lap?" I asked. "Well whose the strongest?" Tinka asked. "Well that's Logan!" Deuce said. "I guess!" Logan said. "How about I walk?" I said. Everyone rolled there's eyes at me. "Fine fine! I'll sit on Logan's lap! You guys are terrible friends and bullies!" I said as everyone got in the car. At the front of the car was Ty obviously and Tinka. Then was Logan and me sitting on his lap. Deuce and Dina and then in the back two sits were Gunther Cece with Flynn on her lap. "I hate sitting on peoples lap its so uncomfortable!" I said crossing my arms. "I know right!" Flynn said. "So what did Mia say?" Deuce asked. "She said she cant wait I'm taking her to a movie and then for a pizza!" Logan said fist bumping him. "Do you know if there were any films she wanted to see?" He asked me. " Well she wanted to go to see spring breakers but I'm guessing you don't want to see that!" I said. "Selena Gomez, Ashley Benson and Vanessa Hudgens in one film try and stop me! Spring Breakers it is!" High fiveing Deuce. Dina shot Deuce a look. "Selena Gomez has nothing on Dina!" Deuce said giving her a smile. "Ahh look at you making crap up for me!" Dina said giving Deuce a hug. "Were Here!" Ty shouted.

We all jumped out the car. "Wow its hot around here and its not just because I'm here!" Cece said flicking her hair over shoulder. I laughed and linked arms with her, Tinka and Dina. "Wow this beach is like amazing!" Tinka said. "I know right!" Dina said walking over to some empty sun bed. I lay on my sun bed put my sunglasses on and covered myself in sun lotion. "I seriously need a sun tan I mean look at me! I look like I'm from twilight!" Dina said putting on her sunglasses. Twilight is my favourite film properly because Taylor Lautner is in it and because hes FIT! "I wish we were in twilight!" Cece said. "Yea especially if Taylor Lautner took of his top!" I said. The girls all laughed. "Were going swimming!" Gunther said. "And your telling us this because?" Cece asked. "No reason just telling you!" Gunther said. The guys put there stuff down and took there top off. "Oh!" Dina said. "My !" Tinka said. "Feckin!" I said. "God!" Cece said. They were all so fit I mean they were all like Taylor Lautner but Taylor Lautner is way better hate to break it to you! "What?" The guys all asked. "Uh nothing we just thought we saw...!" Tinka said. "We thought we saw Ashton Kutcher but it wasn't!" Dina said jumping in. "Yea that's who we thought it was... but its not! So you can go back to your swimming and we can go back to catching a tan while reading vogue and seventeen magazine!" I said getting a magazine out of my bag. "Ok well see you later!" Ty said and they all ran over to the sea with Flynn. "Ashton Kutcher really Dina?" Tinka said. "Sorry but you started it with just thought we saw!" Dina said back. "Why would Ashton Kutcher be here?" Tinka asked. "I don't know maybe Mila Kunis was there!" Dina said shouting back. "Guys calm down I didn't invite you guys here to argue I already get that with Cece and Logan!" I said pointing to Cece. "Hey not my fault Logan just walks in here acting like the big guy when he's about this small!" Cece said measuring out how small Logan. "Ok ok lets all calm down take a drink of whisky!" Tinka said getting out a bottle whisky. "How did you get your hand on a bottle of whisky?" Cece asked. "Easy I flirted with the guy on the counter!" We all laughed. "Do you want some?" She said. "Sure!" I said getting the whisky. "Rocky are you insane?" Cece asked me. "No I don't think so!" I said and swilled some down. "Wow that is strong!" I said wiping it off my mouth. "Its meant to! I made out with the guy in the back room so he gave me the extra strong! No need to thank me!" She said taking a swig. "Ok seriously what the hell have you done with Tinka!" Dina said grabbing the whisky out of her hand. "Hey I was drinking that!" She said angrily. "Well now I am!" Dina said taking like the hugest swig. It was hilarious we were taking big gulps of whisky after 20 minutes we nearly drank all of it.

After 20 minutes the guys came over. "Hey what you drinking?" He asked us sharpish. "I guess you wouldn't believe us if we told you it was water!" Tinka said putting on a fake smile. We all started laughing. Gunther grabbed the bottle out of Tinka hand. "Hey wait is this whisky!" Gunther said handing it over to Ty. "Maybe it is maybe it isn't!" Tinka said putting on a forced smile. We couldn't stop laugh maybe it was because we were drunk. "How did you even get this?" Ty asked. "I know some people!" Tinka said acting all smart. I love this new Tinka she's totally better than the old Tinka. The old Tinka was a total buzz kill but the new Tinka Is so fun. When she finished saying that they all looked at Deuce. "Hey don't look at me! My cousin Stan handles selling alcohol!" Deuce said. "Well Tinka where did you get it from?" Gunther asked pointing at her. "Hey don't point your finger at me just because your like one minute older than me doesn't mean your the boss. As Rihanna said think like a lady act like a boss and at this moment your acting like both!" We couldn't stop laughing even Logan, Flynn and Deuce were laughing. Where as Gunther and Ty were giving us uncomfortable stares. "Fine you dragged it out of me! I bought it from a shop! And before you ask I didn't steal. I mean when your this hot everyone stares I mean look at me!" She said pointing at herself. "How the hell did you buy it your only 16!" Ty asked. "Easy I made out with the guy over the counter! He didn't take much persuading!" She said winking at Ty. Gunther and Ty were fuming I don t know why Ty had to get involved but I guess I was drinking it to. "Tinka what's up with you your acting like Lindsay Lohan!" Ty said. "That's offensive to Lindsay Lohan!" Cece said. "Good one sister!" Tinka said fist bumping Cece. "Were going!" Ty said grabbed Tinka by the arm. "Why?" Tinka said wriggling from Ty's grip. "You guys are always moaning at me telling me to have a bit of fun but as soon as I start having fun you guys always start moaning at me telling me to act my age! Well you better start making up your mind!" She said crossing her arms and standing in front of Ty. "Come on guys were going!" Ty said and grabbed Tinka and put her in the front with a plastic bag to throw up in.

We all got in the car it was deadly silent. We were two minutes into the journey when Tinka threw up. "See Tinka this is what happens when you get yourself drunk!" Ty said. I could see Tinka shoot him a angry look. "Since when did you turn into my father!" She said and threw up again. "Pull over! I'm going to throw up again!" Tinka said. "I can't just pullover!" Ty said. "Fine I'll just throw up on this nice new car so I get rid of that nice new car smell and exchange it for that horrible sick smell totally up to!" Tinka said while pretending to throw up. Ty quickly pulled over and Tinka rushed out to to throw up.

Tinka P.O.V

I ran out the car with Ty following me. I'm guessing he's either here to moan at me or hold my hair back or maybe both. I ran over to the side of the road and started to throw up. Ty caught up to me and held my hair back. "I bet I'm really turning you on right now!" I said and threw up again. "What happened to the old Tinka?" Ty asked me. "Why did you like her because I didn't!" I said. "Yea what was the matter with the old Tinka?" He asked. "Everything was wrong with the old me. I was bullied for like 8 years! No wonder I wanted to change!" I said and stormed off back to the car. "You alright Tink?" Gunther said as Ty just got back in the car and started to drive off again. "Yea why wouldn't I? I think I went a bit over board with the whisky!" I said. " Was it just me that was sick?" I asked. I properly was I'm always the one that goes a bit further than everyone else. "Yea! Except I feel a bit sick but I think it's because I had a full breakfast!" Dina said. Dina was a huge fan of food I mean there's not a minute of the day were Dina hasn't got some food in her hand. After 5 minutes of driving we got back to the camp site. "Great were back I need a shower so I can wash this sick smell!" I said and jumped out of the car back to the lodge for a shower then a shower again and then another shower.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

Cece P.O.V

We've been here for about 2 or 3 hours and its already turning into the worst holiday I have ever ever been to in my whole life and that's competing with Rocky breaking her foot. "Do you think Ty will tell your Mom who will end up telling my Mom that we got drunk on the beach?" I asked Rocky as I planned what I was going to wear. "Hope not!" Rocky said. I grabbed my clothes and banged on the door. "Tinka hurry up!" I said. "How long has she been in there?" I asked Dina. "About half an hour!" She said while sorting out her beach bag. "Half and hour what the hell is she doing in there? Maybe she's finishing off that bottle whisky!" I said answering my own question. Just as I said that Tinka walked out. "Its all yours!" She said pointing to the bathroom. "Well took you long enough! What were you doing lather rinse repeat, repeat and repeat?" I asked and walked into the bathroom to get changed.

After everyone got dressed it was 2 o'clock. "God I'm starving!" I said holding on to my stomach. I'm a huge fan of food. Food is like my life! "Same! I only had cornflakes for breakfast!" My eyes widened how can Rocky only eat toast for breakfast? For breakfast I normally have 6 pancakes two rounds of toast then I have orange juice and if I'm still hungry I have a bagel! "Wow your stomach must be titchy!" Dina said. "Well not everyone's like Cece who eats anything and everything!" Rocky said. "Hey you wont be laughing when were stuck on a stranded island and your hungry while I'm full to burst!" I said. "Whatever Cece! You guys want get some lunch?" Rocky asked. I jumped up when I hear breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, dessert or even the word snack I jump for joy! "Yea where?" I said and me, Tinka, Dina and Rocky walked towards the door. "There's an all day buffet!" She said as we walked out. "What! There's an all day buffet and you didn't tell me?" I stopped and asked her. "Cece there's a reason!" Rocky said and walked off towards the all day buffet. I ran over to them. "What reasons that?" I asked as I catched up to them. "I'll take this one!" Dina said. "Cece if we told you, you would be eating in there the whole day!" I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Hey I am so not like that!" I said as we walked into the buffet room. "Oh my gondola!" I said. They all stared at me. "Is what some greedy person might have said!" I said and took a seat at a table. "I have to agree with Cece this food looks amazing!" Tinka said. "Yea my uncle's a cook! He does the most amazing food I have ever tasted!" Rocky said as a waitress came over to us. "Hi can I get you guys any drinks?" The waitress asked us. "Yea we'll have 4 diet cokes please!" Dina asked. "Ok 4 diets coke's on their way!" The waitress said and walked off to get us or cokes. "I'm surprised Ty hasn't snapped her up!" Dina said. "Yea but he's only eyes for Tinka!" And we all looked towards Tinka.

Tinka P.O.V

"Yea but he's only eyes for Tinka!" Rocky said and they all stared at me. "No he doesn't!" I said as the waitress came over and gave us our drinks. "Oh come on! He's totally into you I mean he was really overprotective with you drinking!" Cece said. I took a sip of my drink. Just as I was about to say something back the guys walked in and came over to us. "Saved by the guys!" Dina whispered.

"Hey what's up?" Ty said as he sat by me. Dina, Rocky and Cece started giggling like a bunch of school girls. "Nothing!" I said and shot them a glance. "What's so funny?" Flynn asked. "Nothing!" I said and took a sip of my drink. They couldn't stop laughing. "Seriously is there something on my face?" Logan asked Ty. "Anyone else hungry? Dina, Cece, Rocky!" I said and walked over to the buffet with Cece, Rocky and Dina following close behind. "Guys what are you playing at?" I said grabbing some chips. "I have no idea what your talking about?" Cece said trying to keep a straight face. I sighed and walked over to another station.

Ty P.O.V

"So when you going to ask my sister out?" Gunther asked. I spat out my drink. "What?" I asked as I wiped my face on a napkin. "Oh come Ty your totally into her even blind people can see that!" Logan said. "I am so not into! You know me I'm a player I don't settle down!" I said as I pulled my collar up. "Keep telling yourself that Ty but hurry up because Tinka's not going to wait forever!" Deuce said and the guys all got up to get there food. Just then Tinka came over she wasn't sure if she was coming over but came and sat down anyway. "Ahh you look like a loner!" She said as she was about to eat. "Ahh thanks Tinka!" I said putting on a fake smile. "No problem!" She said smiling. "Sorry about me drinking!" She said as she drank some more of her coke. "You don't have to I shouldn't have been so overprotective!" I said. "Well you don't have to be worried this is just coke!" She said laughing. Just then everyone came over. "Ahh look at you two you know what you guys remind me off what is it now?" Cece asked. "I think its called a couple!" Rocky said "Oh yes a couple!" Cece asked as Rocky made a heart out of her hands. "I'm not feeling to well!" Tinka said and ran out. "Well done guys. Look what you've done!" I said giving them a clap.

Tinka P.O.V

I ran out of the restaurant as fast as I could. When I got into the lodge I locked the door and started to cry. "Tinka!" Ty said banging on the door. "Tinka I know your in there!" He kept banging on the door. I just kept ignoring him. "Tinka! If you don't open this door right know!" He said. "You'll what?" I shouted. "I'll... I will kick this door down!" He shouted. "Don't make me laugh Ty you didn't even pass gym class!" I said. I was the only one that knew that secret. "Hey I told you that in secret!" He said really upset. "Can you please just leave me alone for a bit!" I said. He didn't say anything back. "Ok I'll see you maybe later then!" He said and walked off. When I knew he left I started to cry again. I don't know why I'm crying I just am.

Cece P.O.V

"So when you going on your date?" I asked Logan. "Tomorrow!" He said back. Logan my 'stepbrother' is going on a date with Rocky's cousin which is totally weird. I mean one minute he likes Rocky then the next he likes Mia. That dude moves fast! "I thought it was tonight?" Deuce asked. "It was but they were under staffed!" Logan said. Just then Ty walked in he was just chasing after Tinka. "How was your gf?" I asked him. He did a fake laugh. "Well thanks to you she isn't talking to me!" He said crossing his arms. "Ah your first argument!" Dina said with the others laughing. "Its not funny its the exact opposite!" Ty said. "Ahh Ty don't get your boxers in a twist!" Gunther said fist bumping Flynn. "Whatever I'm going to get something to eat!" Ty said getting up and walking over to get something to eat. "One day done another 6 to go!" Rocky said and put a pretend gun to her head.

After we ate we went straight to our lodge. When er got into our lodge Tinka was fast asleep on her bed. "Oh my god she's died!" I said. Dina hit me. "Ow that hurt!" I said rubbing my arm. "It was meant to!" She said. "Hey you know I bruise easily!" I moaned. "Is she breathing because you hear about people dyeing when they've drank to much!" I said. We all looked at each other and crowed round Tinka's bed. "Is she breathing because I've been dying to go to a funeral because I've seen this really cute black dress!" Rocky and Dina both slapped my arm. "Hey!" I yelled. "Is she breathing?" Dina whispered. Just as Dina said that Tinka opened her eyes and looked at us and started screaming we screamed back. "What are you doing?" She said scared. "We thought you died!" Rocky said. "Well I'm not!" She said. Just then the guys barged through the door with baseball bats. "We heard screaming!" Logan said. "Are you alright?" Ty asked looking round the lodge. "Yea these guys were just watching me sleep!" Tinka said. The guys all gave us a your crazy look. "We have a reason!" I said. "Well go on!" Deuce said. "We thought she was dead!" I said crossing my arms and sat down on the bed. "Ok...!" The guys said unsure. "Well now you can go!" Rocky said shoving them out. "Goodbye!" She said slamming the door on there face.

After 2 hours of doing nothing I was starving now I say it I'm always starving. "I'm starving!" I said holding onto my stomach. "How? For lunch you had a bowl full of chips and half a cheese and tomato pizza?" Rocky asked me. "I know I should have had a whole pizza!" I said while the rest of the girls rolled there eyes at me. The difference between me, Rocky, Dina and Tinka is my stomach is my stomach is massive not in a fat way in a I need to eat loads of food before I'm full. Do you know some people don't even have breakfast! I mean how? "Well if your that hungry go back to the buffet table!" Tinka said. "On my own? I'll look like a total loser!" I said arguing back. Imagine me eating on my own, I'll look like a person that eats to much. "You already are a loser whats the difference if you eat on your own?" Tinka said. I stuck my tongue out. "Ha ha very funny!" Ok maybe Tinka hasn't changed all together but she's a bit better. "You can always ask one of the guys if they want to go!" Dina said. Me and one of the guys or me with all of the guys none of those options are good but I guess its better than sitting alone. "Fine I'll guess I'll go and ask them!" I said and put on my sunglasses and walked outside.

I walked over to there lodge and knocked on the door. Deuce answered it. "Oh hey Cece!" He said. "Hey can I come in?" I asked. "Yea sure!" He said and opened the door wider. As I went in it all I could smell was lynx. "So what do you want?" Gunther asked. "Thanks for the warm welcome! I was wondering if any of you were hungry?" They all laughed at me. "What?" I asked them. "Your hungry already?" Gunther asked. "Well derr if I wasn't then I wouldn't be as desperate to ask you guys if you wanted to come down with me for something to eat! So you coming?" I asked them. "I'll come I'm a bit hungry to I only had some pasta!" Gunther said. "Anyone else?" I asked them they all looked round at each other. "No one?" I asked they all shook their heads. "Just me and.." I looked round at Gunther at the door. "Gunther!" I said gulping. "Yea just you and Gunther!" They rest said and started laughing. I walked out the door. "You coming Gunther?" I asked. He quickly ran after me.

**Next chapter i'll put more Gece and Deucina there might be some Rogan**

**Please Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Cece P.O.V

I cant believe I'm stuck having dinner with used to be sparkle, Gunther. If I hasn't this hungry I would just wait till dinner but my stomach is rumbling like mad. We both had got our dinner and sat opposite each other. "Well this awkward!" I said as I dipped into my curry. "I know right!" Gunther said. Way to start a conversation Gunther I mean really he should ask me how I was doing or something not just go 'I know right'. "So are you missing Shake it up Chicago?" I asked Gunther trying to start a conversation rolling here seeing as he's not really trying that hard. "Well kind of I mean I've been working to hard on the farm in the old country so I sometimes I forget I'm not on there any more! Well at least Tinka's back on there" He said. For people who are confused for why Gunther hasn't been in Chicago lately listen up! For the last two or three months Gunther has been staying in the old country because his grandma fell over and broke her hip you see and she has a farm but while she's resting up there's no one to help her so Gunther was flew over there to help. "Yea all because of me and Rocky!" I said. Gunther looked at me confused again. "How did you and Rocky help Tinka get on the show?" He asked. Oops I think I spilled the beans on Ty and Tinka dancing together so Tinka could get back on the show. "Well because Tinka needed a dance partner to get her back on the show!" I said. I think I found a loop hole of how I can not mention Ty's name. "Well who was her partner?" He asked me. Oh great I'm going to have to tell him it was Ty. I don't think he'll get mad but if Tinka hasn't told him there's got to be a reason. "It was Ty!" I said quietly but loud enough so he could hear it. He didn't say anything he didn't look mad he had more of a sad look on his face. "What's the matter? Are you mad?" I asked him. "No I'm just wondering why she didn't tell me Ty helped her get back on Shake it up?" He said back. I didn't know what to say. Rocky's the one that's good at cheering people up. I'm the one that normally makes it worse. "Maybe she thought it didn't matter. I mean Ty's the new host now so to be honest it makes no difference!" I said trying so hard not make it worse he just nodded and ate some of his pizza. "Maybe that's when he knew he liked her!" I said. Oh god I've made it worse! "Maybe!" He said. I was shocked by his answer. "You really upset Tinka today!" He said. My eyes widened. What did he say? Did he just say what I thought he said. That I upset Tinka well he never stood up for her so don't go all big brother on me even though your only like 2 minutes older than Tinka. "Well I didn't see you defending her corner!" I said. How dare he say that to me I didn't do anything well I did say they looked like a couple but I meant it in a nice way. He went silent. "Lost for words are you?" I said in a childish tone.

After we talked for a bit and finished our meal we walked back to our lodges. "Ok I know I'm going to regret saying this but I kind of had a good time talking to you! I guess your not that bad!" He smiled. Wow he has got teeth. Wow I can not believe I just said that what kind of person thinks nice teeth, nice teeth. "But repeat that to anyone I will make sure you never get out of this camp site alive!" I said putting on a smile at the end. "Well thanks I had a good time too!" He said. He kissed me on the cheek put I accidentally turned so he catched me on my lips. I pulled away. "OH MY GOD!" I said loudly and slapped him on the arm."Why did you kiss me?" I shrieked. "I was going for a kiss on the cheeks but you turned so I kissed you like properly!" He said shouting back. "Ok ok lets all calm down. It was an accident ok so lets forget this ever happen!" I said. The thing is I kind of liked it call me crazy but Gunther's totally changed he doesn't speak old country any more. "Ok friends!" He said. "Friends!" I said and walked in the opposite direction of Gunther. "Hey wait a minute!" I said shouting him. He turned around. "We were never friends!" I said. "Yea your right!" He said. I walked up to him. "So bye!" I said. "Bye!" Gunther said. We were both just standing there. "Bye!" I said again. "Bye!" He said again awkwardly. "Oh just kiss me you fool!" I said and he kissed me passionately again. It was amazing I didn't want to pull away but we had to come up for air sometime. I put my arms around his neck while he's arms were around my waist. We pulled away after about a minute or two. I let go of his neck while he's arms were still around my waist still. "Gunther you can let go now!" I said. "Oops sorry!" He said as he let my waist go. "Well that was some kiss!" I said trying to break the awkward silence. "Yea!" He said. "Oh look at the time better get going!" I said running of to my lodge.

Dina P.O.V

I was sitting down on the floor painting my toe nails when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get!" I said and did the painted toe nail walk. I opened the door to find Deuce at the other side "Hey!" I said and kissed him on the cheek "Hey, Dina can I talk to you?" Deuce asked me as he walked into the lodge. "Sure!" I said. I put on some shoes and followed Deuce outside. "So are you breaking up with me or something?" I asked as I sat down on the bench next to Deuce. "No I need to ask you a question!" Deuce said as he got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. "Deuce honey get up, get up now!" I said shouting. "Dina Garcia will you marry me?" He asked. My mouth dropped open. "Let me think about that..." I said and ran off back to the lodge.

When I got back to the lodge Cece was back. "Hey Dina whats up?" Rocky asked. "Deuce... kneeling... ring...wedding!" I said huffing and puffing in between words "Can you repeat that without huffing and puffing in between the words?" Tinka asked. I cleared my throat "Deuce asked me to marry him!" I said with tears in my eyes. "Oh my God what did you say what did you say?" Rocky said jumping for joy. "I ran off!" I said explaining. "Ya what!" They all said and there faces all dropped to one side. "I ran off!" I said repeating myself. I don't want to get married I mean I want to get married but not just yet maybe when I'm in my twenty's. "Why? I thought you loved Deuce!" Cece asked me. It was like they were ganging up on me. "I do!" I said protesting. "Did you say I do?" Tinka said. "Not in that way and you know not in that way!" I love Deuce like mad I just don't want to end up being divorced and with a child by the time I'm twenty-two. "So why did you run off?" Rocky said as she sat on her bed. "I don't know maybe its because I'm only 16!" I said being sarcastic. "And I've only been with two guys in my whole life one of them was Deuce and one was the head of the wrestling team who I only dated to make Deuce jealous!" I said crying into my pillow. "What am I going to do!" I said sitting up. I could feel my mascara running down my face. "You tell him simply I DONT WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Cece said yelling the last bit. "Or you could go for something a little less harsh!" Rocky said. "Just tell him that you love him but your not ready to get married yet!" Tinka said sitting besides me. Let me think Rocky's idea or Cece's Idea! Ding Ding Ding Rocky's the winner! "Ok thanks I never thought I'd ever be in this situation! I mean when I think about me getting proposed to I imagine it to be so romantic not to be 16 and to be proposed to on a camping holiday sitting on a bench not exactly what I call romantic!" I said they all started laughing. "Honey no one calls that romantic!" Tinka said. They all started laughing. "Its not funny!" I said throwing my pillow at them. "Its hilarious its a great story to tell your kids your dad first proposed to me on a camping holiday when we were only 16 and had only been dating for like what two or three years!" Rocky said. "Haha very funny!" I said being sarcastic.

We talked for about three hours which took us to 8 o'clock when there was a knock at the door. "Maybe its Deuce here with a Barber shop quartet!" Rocky said. I even laughed at that. "Yea like friends when Ross sends one to Rachel work!" Cece said. I got up and answered the door. Hey!" Ty said. "Oh hey whats up?" I asked. "Nothing really! I'm actually here to invite you to a barbecue!" Ty said. It's half 8 and were in our pyjama's and onesie. "Who the hell has a barbecue at half 8 at night?" Tinka asked as we all crowed round the door. "And were in our jammies!" Rocky protested. "You can stay in your 'jammies' but you have to come!" Ty said and walked away. "Uhh why do we have to?" Cece said sulking. "Cece there'll be hot dogs!" Tinka said. Cece shot up and walked towards the door. "Well don't just stand there come on those hot dogs are going to be eaten by them self!" We all followed Cece outside.

When we walked outside we were hit by the smell of smoke and hot dogs and burgers. "Um something smells barbalisious!" Cece said licking her lips. "Anything remoted to food smells good for you!" Rocky said and we sat on some camping chairs.

Rocky P.O.V

When we got outside Mia and Logan were sitting next to each other. It made me feel really sick. He was meant to be with me am I not good enough for him or maybe its because she's really prettier than me. The thing is were like twins. I have dark hair she has dark hair but her hairs really curly. She's tall I'm taller were exactly like each other but she is really into sports maybe he likes sporty girls. "Here you go rocky!" Mia said giving me a burger. "Thanks!" I'm trying really hard to hate her but she's to nice. Its also not her fault that I like him but he rather have her. I took a bit of the burger it tasted weird. "Is this vegetarian?" I asked. "No pure meat!" Mia said smiling. "I think I'm going to be sick!" I dropped the burger and ran to the toilet to throw up. I thought Mia knew that I was a vegetarian I mean I've been a vegetarian since I was about seven.

Dina P.O.V

"Oh god Rocky's vegetarian isn't she! I totally forgot!" Mia said while Rocky was in the toilet throwing up her burger. "We'll go check on her!" Cece said and me Tinka and Cece went to check up on Rocky. "Rocky!" I said knocking on the bathroom door lightly. "Are you alright?" Cece asked. "Well if pucking up my lunch and the small bit of burger is being fine then sure I'm fine!" She said and threw up again. After 2 minutes waiting for her she came out of the toilet. "I think I'm going to call it a night!" Rocky said and sat on her bed. "Same we didn't even want to go to this stupid barque anyway!" Tinka said. "Yea should we all just stay in and talk!" I said . "Or we could watch Twilight breaking dawn part 1!" Cece said. "Barbecue or Taylor Lautner taking his top off?" Rocky said weighing out them both with there hands. "Taylor Lautner wins hands down!" Rocky said and Cece put it into the DVD player.


	5. Chapter 5

Rocky P.O.V

I was woken up by Cece shouting. "Wake up!" She said yelling in my ear. "What are you doing?" I asked as I pushed myself out of my bed. "What does it ok like I'm doing I'm waking you up!" She said as she walked of to sit on Tinka's bed. "Well I was in the middle of a great dream!" I said and and I got out of my bed. "And what dream is that?" Tinka said raising her eyebrows up and down. "Lets just say I'm not just going in one direction if you know what I mean!" I said. It was a total lie I was actually dreaming about Logan call me crazy but he is just you know amazing but there's just a couple of things in the way like Mia, Cece and Ty. Who said love was easy seriously who said that really. They must have been drunk because they were totally wrong this is not even something you can walk around. "Who's your favourite Rocks?" Tinka asked me. "Niall defiantly he is so cute!" I said. I wasn't lieing about that he was always my favourite. "No no no!" Cece shouted. "Niall alright but I think Zayn is like amazing!" Cece said. She loved Zayn anything to do with Zayn she knew about before everyone else. "Who's your favourite member of one direction Dina. Mines Niall and Cece's Zayn" I asked her as she came out of the bathroom. Dina was always up early she was already dressed were as me, Cece and Tinka were still in our pyjama's. "Liam!" She said. "Yea he is cuter now he has some more hair!" Cece said. "So who's Tinka's favourite?" Dina asked. "Harry!" She shouted. "I don't know!" I said. "What did you just say is Harry not good enough for you!" She said acting offended when really she didn't care nothing could stop her liking Harry trust me we tried to push her towards Louis but she didn't take any of it. "No its just he's not as good as my Niall!" I said. "Yeah right you were going to say about Taylor Swift and him but look I love Taylor Swifts songs but she's dated like loads of guys!" Tinka said. We all gasped. "Look guys you like Taylor Lautner well he dated Taylor Swift as well that didn't stop you liking him!" she said. I guess she was right. "Ok enough of one direction lets get dressed so we can get some breakfast!" Cece said and we all got up.

When we were all ready it was half 9. "Shall we go and see if the guys are ready?" Tinka asked. "Tinka wants to see Ty!" Cece singing and jumping up and down. "Lets go before I strangle her!" Tinka said and walked out the lodge. We walked over to the guys lodge and knocked on the door. Ty answered in just his boxers. "What do you want?" He said rubbing his eyes. "Have you just woken up?" Tinka asked. "Well now I have!" Ty said annoyed. "Ty my brother do you know your in your boxers?" I asked. He jumped and shut the door. We were all laughing. I could even hear the guys laughing. Ty answered again with a dressing gown round him. "Sorry about that! What do you want again?" He asked he went all red properly because Tinka was there. They would be such a cute couple if only they both knew they liked each other. "We were going to ask you if you want to go for some breakfast but I'm guessing that's a no since your not exactly dressed!" Dina said laughing in the middle of it. "Bye!" He said and was about to close the door. "We'll meet you there in 10 minutes!" Logan said coming to the door. "Ok see you in 10!" Cece said and we walked off. "Ty and Tinka sitting in a tree...!" I sang but Tinka covered my mouth so I couldn't finish off the rest of the song. " ' .HIM! End of story!" Tinka said walking over to the buffet place. "Ok ok you don't like him we get it!" Cece said. "Ok enough of this conversation! Lets all guess what

Cece's going to have for breakfast!" I said as we walked into the restaurant.

"Yum muffins!" Cece said as we sat down at a table. "Cece and Dina you can get your breakfast first!" Tinka said. Dina and Cece walked off to get their breakfast. "Sorry about earlier!" I said. "Its fine!" She said playing with her thumbs. "Can I ask you a question!" I said after a while. "Sure!" She said looking up at me. "Do you like Ty?" She sighed. "Well answer this is he did ever ask you out would you say yes?" I asked she took some time to answer. "Maybe!" She said quietly. "Really!" I said with a massive smile on my face. "Yea but don't get your hopes up he doesn't even like me!" Tinka said with a small smile. "You must be blind!" I said. "Ah thanks!" She said being sarcastic. "Sorry but he totally likes you!" I said. Just as I said that the guys all walked in. I waved over at them. "Hey!" Gunther said and the guys all sat down. "Hey!" Dina said as her and Cece walked over with their breakfast trays. It all went silent since Dina ran away from Deuce. "Well this is awkward anyone got anything to share?" I asked as I looked round the table. "Why wont you marry me is there someone else?" Deuce said. "I was thinking somewhere on the line as happy thoughts!" I said trying to break the awkwardness. "Deuce you don't understand I'm 16!" Dina said angrily. "Well so am I!" He said arguing back. "Just look at it from were I'm standing! Were 16 do you know how many marriages last when your just 16? None unless you were born in one of the world wars!" Dina said. The rest of us were just quite. "Do you guys mind?" Dina asked. "Yea its fine you guys carry on!" Cece said eating her muffin. Dina gave us a look that only satin would give. "Oh you meant go!" I said. "Uh yea!" Dina said. "Ok well we haven't eaten anyway and I doubt Cece doesn't want another muffin!" Tinka said. "They taste amazing I'm going to sneak some into my purse!" Cece said and we all got up. "Do you think there going to work it out?" Logan asked. "They've got to there like Ross and Rachel, Spencer and Toby and Mike and Molly!" Cece said. "Mike and Molly?" Tinka asked. "Yea its this really funny comedy about this couple its hilarious!" Cece trying to explain. "I know what it is! Its just weird you calling Deuce and Dina the next Mike and Molly!" Tinka said. "There names being the same like M and M and D and D! You get it!" Cece said laughing. "Yea we get it Cece!" Flynn said.

Dina P.O.V

"Dina I love you!" Deuce said. "Deucie I love you to!" I said with tears in my eyes I was nearly about to cry. "Well why wont you marry me?" He asked me with tears in his eyes. "I want to marry you but not right know! Deuce were 16 we've been going out for 3 years!" I told him it broke my heart but it was the right thing to say. "I guess your right!" He said. He held onto my hand and kissed. "I do love you! Its just I don't want to be in my early twenties and be divorced with a child do you want that really?" I asked him. "I guess not! So can we go back to normal?" He asked. "Of course baby!" I said and kissed him. "Ahh look at my favourite couple next to R-patz and K-stew!" Cece said as the guys came over. They all took there seats. "You never guess what Cece called you and Deuce?" Flynn said. "What little dude?" Deuce said. "Flynn shut it!" Cece said doing the cut it out face. "Cece called you two Mike and Molly!" Flynn said. "That's what you get when you keeping making me eat your and Rocky's one minute breakfasts!" Flynn said sticking his tongue out at Cece. "Wait you still give him that bag of vomit you call a 'one minute breakfast'!" Logan said. Cece and Rocky always gave Flynn one minute breakfasts but since Logan moved in Logan does the breakfast for Flynn. "Hey its either catching the train or you giving us a lift!" Cece said. "One minute breakfasts it is!" Logan said smiling. "So Mike and Molly!" I said. "Don't worry its a good thing there meant to be together like you and Deuce! And I also called you Ross and Rachel and Spencer and Toby before Flynn spits it out!" Cece said. "Well thanks I think!" I said.

Rocky P.O.V

"What do you want to do now?" I asked. "Hey what about the Beach?" Tinka asked. "No!" We all shouted even Flynn. "I make one tiny mistake and now I cant ever go to the beach well that's harsh!" Tinka said crossing her arms. "You got drunk and threw up on the road!" I said. "For once in your life will your please not remember every little detail!" Tinka said angrily. "Well I need to be back for half 4 because I'm going out with Mia!" Logan said. "Logan its one date its not like your getting married I already thought I was going to have to buy a new hat!" Cece said. "Well at least someone wants to go out with me your normal Friday nights are you and Rocky watching romantic comedy's !" Logan said. "Hey four weddings and a funeral is a classic!" I said offend. "Guys shut it!" Gunther said. "Al right Gunther keep your hat on!" Cece said. "So what we going to do?" Deuce asked. "I picked up this leaflet!" I said getting out my bag. "Its this centre that has loads of activity's for teens!" I said. "What kind of activity's?" Gunther asked. "There's rock climbing, game marathon, fashion designing and loads more!" I said. "What am I going to do?" Ty asked. "There's a music studio!" I said. "I'm there!" He said taking the leaflet out of my hand. "Sounds fun!" Dina said and we all got into the car and drove off.

I can't believe I'm stuck sitting on Logan's lap again I bet he thinks I'm heavy he'll never date me now. Oh lets be honest he never was going to date me but before Mia came along I thought there was hope but I guess I was wrong like everything else. "Wow how big is this place?" Dina asked. "It used to be a high school!" I said as we all hopped out the car. "How much is it to get in?" Ty asked. "5 dollars!" I said as we all got the money out. "For all of it no Ty per activity of course for all of it!" Ty gave me a angry look. "Looks like someone will be walking home!" Ty said putting a smirk on his face. "Well that's rude!" I said as we walked into the centre.

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. **

**Please Review Please Review Please Review Please Review Please Review Please Review :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all your reviews also thanks to tiger46145 who helped me with one of the ideas. By the way I don't own the song If I were a boy and Shake it Up!**

**Rocky P.O.V**

"Hi welcome to the fun house!" The girl at desk said. "Hi can we get 9 tickets!" Ty asked. "Sure!" The women said as Ty gave over the money. "Ok here are your bands please wear them and can you fill in these documents for us and when you leave you need to sign out! Sorry I know there's lots to do but its all worth it I promise you!" The women at the desk said as she gave us our documents and our bands. "Ok thanks!" Ty said as he handed over our documents. "Rocky I thought this was supposed to be fun! Is this another attempt to trick me into doing homework?" I rolled my eyes and carried on filling in my form.

After we filled in our forms and gave them into the office we walked into the centre. "I'll meet you guys by the office at 3!" Ty said and we all went our separate ways. "Where you going first?" I asked Cece. "I'm going to the cooking class duh! What about you?" She asked. "I don't know!" I said. I kind of wanted to check out the music studio. I never told anyone before but I love singing. I don't know if I'm any good but who cares I like singing and that's all the matters. "You'll properly find something you want to do this place is full of different activities!" She said and walked off. "What to do?" I said talking to myself. I looked through the list of things to do. Rock Climbing sounds fun I thought to myself so I decided to go rock climbing. I know I said I was thinking about going to the music studio but Ty will properly be there so I've decided to go Rock climbing first.

After the man gave me all my equipment I went over to one of the climbing walls. I climbed it like it was really easy. When I was climbing the wall another person was climbing the same side as me. "Hey!" He said as he got to the same level as me. "Hi!" I said shyly. "I'm Aaron!" He said trying to keep up with me. "I'm Rocky!" I said climbing a bit higher. "Cool name!" He said climbing a bit higher. "Thanks!" I said. "Do you live around here I don't I'm here visiting my Dad!" He said. "No I'm here on holiday!" I said as I was climbing the wall. "I knew you didn't look like you were from round here!" He said trying to catch up to me again I really wanted to beat him. "Where do I look like I come from?" I asked him. "Chicago!" He said. My mouth dropped open how does he know I'm from Chicago. Maybe he's my stalker, I always wanted a stalker not a creepy one. I don't think there are not creepy ones. Maybe I should blow on my emergency whistle? No that might a bit over dramatic! "How did you know?" I asked him as I climbed to catch him up we were nearly at the top. "I've seen you on Shake it up Chicago!" He said I climbed a bit higher than him. "Your from Chicago?" I asked him. "Yea your a really good dancer!" He said. "Thanks!" I said and climbed to the top and rang the bell. "Ha I won!" I said. "A good dancer a good rock climber is there anything you can't do?" He said. I was going to say about me singing but I didn't want him to think I was full of myself. I abseiled my way down the wall with Aaron following close behind. "Aaron!" I heard someone say. A women with dark brown hair came I towards us. "Who she?" I asked. I was a bit nosey but who cares? "She's my step Mom!" He said and she came over to us. "Aaron your Dad just called he's outside we got to go sorry!" She said. "Oh ok sorry Rocky maybe I'll see you around!" He said. "Yea maybe!" I said and gave him hug. "Bye!" He said and walked off. I saw Dina walking towards me. "Who's he?" he asked me."Aaron he's from Chicago!" I said and we walked off to the drink machine. "Has he asked you out yet?" She asked me as I inserted the money. "We've only just met! Were not you and Deuce!" I said as I picked up my soda. "Hey!" She said offend. "Still do you like him?" She said and kept nudging me. "No!" I said as I took a sip of my drink. "How he is really hot!" She said. Sometimes I think she forgets she's dating Deuce but yet again it is Deuce! "Dina you have a boyfriend!" I said. "So Aaron's hot if you've got a boyfriend or not!" She said. I shook my head. "Can we forget this whole conversation!" I said. "Fine we'll change the subject! By the chance did he give you his number?" I gave her a look. "What? It's just in case me and Deuce don't work it out!" She said. Dina makes me laugh she does love Deuce but if any hot guy walks by she nudges you and goes "He is H.O.T!" We all laugh I know its unfair on Deuce but were looking at a guy that dumped Dina thinking loads of girls would be queuing up outside his door. "He didn't give me his number!" I said. "Oh shame! Well at least I still have Deuce!" She said and sighed. "I'm surprised you even remember who Deuce is!" I said she put a shocked face on. "Hey I'm a great girlfriend!" She said. That has got to be the lie of the century. "Not from were I'm standing! You've just been rambling on about hot a guy is that you don't know!" I said arguing with her. "Fine lets forget about this!" She said. "Fine so what did you activity did you just do?" I asked. "Archery!" She said. "Let me guess there was a cute instructor!" I said which was the truth."Your right I'm a terrible girlfriend I better find Deuce! See you later Rocks!" She said and ran off to find Deuce. When Dina was out of sight I decided to walk over to the music studio.

I walked into the music studio it was amazing it had a recording studio, DJ decks, Instruments it was like an actual music studio. There was hardly anyone there so I jumped into one of the sound prof music studio. I really wanted to sing but I didn't know what song though. Should I sing Beyonce, Rihanna, Kelly Clarkson? After I while of thinking I decided to sing a Beyonce song. What Beyonce song? That's when I decided on the song If I were a boy. I love that song its so beautiful and amazing. I turned on the microphone and recorded me singing. When I started singing I was nervous but after I really got into it.

If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted then go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it.  
Cause they'd stick up for me.

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
Tell everyone it's broken  
So they'd think that I was sleepin' alone  
I'd put myself first  
And make the rules as I go  
Cause I know that she'd be faithful  
Waitin' for me to come home (to come home)

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man.  
I'd listen to her  
Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted (wanted)  
Cause he's taken you for granted (granted)  
And everything you had got destroyed

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say its just a mistake  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong

But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
Yeah you don't understand  
How it feels to love a girl someday  
You wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you've taken her for granted  
And everything you have got destroyed  
But you're just a boy

"Wow your amazing!" familiar male voice said. "Did you hear me sing?" I asked him. "Yea and you were really good!" I turned off the micro phone and walked towards him. "No I'm not!" I said disagreeing with him. "Rocky I know good singing when I hear one!" He said acting like a big music producer. "What are you in the music industry or something!" I said. "No! What I'm trying to say is your good singer! I mean it!" He said with a serious look on his face. "Really your not just saying that because I know you and I'm your dads girlfriends daughters friend!" I said confusing myself. "No I'm not just saying this because I'm your best friends mom's boyfriends son!" I laughed and kind of blushed. "Just promise me you wont tell anyone!" I said. "Why?" I said. I didn't know why I didn't want anyone to know I just didn't want to. "Just promise me you wont tell anyone, promise!" I said. "I promise. I'll see you later!" He said and walked off. "Bye!" I said.

When Logan walked off I put my ear phones back on and listened to me singing. I'm not being modest or anything but I'm actually kind of good. After that I didn't really do much I went car racing, fashion designing and I also won $50 and a dance competition so I had a pretty good day. When it got to five to three I made my way towards the office. "Hey!" I said and walked over to Cece. "Um cupcakes!" I said trying to pick up a cupcake. "Hands off!" Cece said and hit my hand away. "Hey what was that for? You know what don't answer that!" I said.

After ten minutes of waiting everyone had turned up. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight," He said making sure everyone was there. "There's only eight of us who's missing?" He asked us. "Ty you forgot to count yourself," Tinka said put her hand on his shoulder in a censored way. "Ohh!" He said sighing. "Nine, well looks like were all here," Ty said and we all signed out and went back to the car. "So whats everyone been up to?" Dina asked us as we were driving. "You never guess Rocky..." I gave him a look before he could finish of f the sentence. ""Rocky did what?" Tinka asked. "I won $50 and a dance competition!" I said saving myself. "Well we know who's paying for dinner if it wasn't free," Deuce said. "Did someone say dinner!" Cece said jumping up nearly dropping Flynn on the floor. "Someone obviously wasn't listening to the conversation!" Logan said being sarcastic. "I was listening. I heard you say dinner didn't I?" She said. "You always hear the word dinner!" Gunther said. "Do you want a slap round the face!" She said because she was sitting next to him in the back. "Don't let her slap you," Flynn shouted. "I'm not going to cry because of a slap from Cece!" He said. Flynn gave him a look. " Logan produced a tear once because Cece slapped him!" Flynn said. We all burst out laughing I was the worst. I was in stitches I couldn't stop laughing. "You cried!" I said laughing hysterically. "No it was just my hay fever playing up!" He said blushing. "Sure it was and its not like you cried your eyes out when you were watching Titanic!" Cece said. I was laughing even more. "Hey Jack and Rose belong together!" He said pointing in anger. "Ok enough of Logan properly being Gay and lets talk about Rocky's new boyfriend!" Dina said smirking. I knew she was going to bring it up she just couldn't help herself. "You have a boyfriend?" Logan asked me. "No its just this guy was talking to me when I was rock climbing. I don't like him though!" I said defending myself. They only guy I like is Logan but he is the only guy I cant have. "Yes you do. You hugged him!" Dina said. "What? Just because I hugged a guy means I like him? I've hugged Deuce that doesn't mean I like him does it? Anyway your the one that called him hot!" I said. Now it was argument. "She said what?" Deuce said. "I said what?" She said giving me a devil look. "She called him hot!" I said repeating myself. "Rocky are you trying to make the next event we all go to be your funeral?" She said putting a fake smile on her face. "You called a guy hot?" Deuce asked Dina confused. "I didn't mean it. I was just trying to get Rocky a boyfriend. I don't want her to be lonely her inter life."Dina said covering up her lie. "I'm not going to be lonely just because I don't have a boyfriend. I'm only 16," I said. I properly will be lonely seeing as the only guy I like is Logan and he doesn't even like me. Actually I lie he did like me but Ty got in my way. Stupid brothers I mean its alright if he likes one of my friends but if I liked one of his friends its whole different story. "Really? So we wont be visiting you when your 40 and lonely with 20 cats!" Dina said. Don't get me wrong Dina is one of my best friends but I sure do hate her sometimes. "Can I ask you one tiny question? Why do you always have to pick on me? I'm not the only one single in this car. What about Cece, Tinka, Ty, Gunther, Logan even Flynn is single!" I said angrily. "I'm sick of you and everyone else thinking you know whats best for me!" I said angrily. After I said that the whole car went silent. It has got to be the worst car journey I have ever been on.

**Thanks for reading please review. If you've got any idea's for the next chapter please message me. **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heyya thanks for all the great reviews it means a lot to mean. Sorry I haven't` updated lately I've been ill anyway hope you enjoy :) **

Rocky P.O.V

After the most awkward drive I have ever been on we finally got to the camp site. I leaped as fast as I could out of the car. As soon as I got out of the car I started to walk in the opposite direction to the others. "Rocky where the hell are you going?" Ty said sighing. "Anywhere you guys aren't!" I said storming off leaving the others really pissed off.

Logan P.O.V

"What the hell is up with her? One minute she's like lets all go to the most greatest place on earth the next thing you know she's moaning at us for thinking we know her, well news flash we do!" Gunther said trying to do the best girl impression he could do but it didn't turn out good. "For the first time ever Gunther's right. And it kills me to say it because Gunther's my number one enemy and Rocky's my BFF and when I say BFF I MEAN IT!" Cece said staring at us uncomfortably. "Cece your making us kind of uncomfortable." Tinka said. "Well that was what I was going for duh." Cece said. "As much as I love talking to you guys I have to get ready for my d-a-t-e!" I said smiling. I love saying the word date especially if I'm the one going the date. "whats d-a-t-e?" Cece asked. Seriously can this girl get any dumber? "Date." Flynn said. I don't know how Flynn lasted this long with a sister like Cece. "Oh yea. I don't know why any girl would want to go on a date with you cause look at you I cant even think of one good thing about you." Cece said. She sure does love crushing peoples spirit. "Ahh thanks Cece." I said putting on a fake smile. "No problem." She said not understanding that I was being sarcastic. "So you going on your 'date' or what?" Tinka said annoyed. "Oh yea. See you later." I said running off to the lodge.

When it got to quarter to 5 I was showered and dressed and my hair looked perfect well what can I say it always looks perfect. I decided to wear something casual but not too casual and by the way I can totally rock not too casual. Because I had 15 minutes to spare I decided to go for a walk.

After about 2 minutes of walking I spotted someone sitting on a bench. From the distance I couldn't make out who it was but as I got closer I could make out that it was Rocky. "Is this seat taken?" I asked her as I stood opposite her. She nodded and I sat down next to her. When I sat down I sat in silence wondering when the right time it would be to talk. "Are you going to say something or just sit there staring at me?" She said sounding a bit pissed off. "Um...sorry." I said unsure. What's up with her seriously I try to be nice and all she does is act as if I ran over her puppy which I didn't by the way, and even if I wanted to run over her puppy I wouldn't be able to because she hasn't got one. "So you here to lecture you me?" She said . "No, just wondering how your feeling?" I said. She sighed. "Honestly? Shit, I hate this holiday and I want to go home!" She said and finally turned around to look at me. When she looked at me she had tears in her eyes. "Have you been crying?" As soon I said that she turned back around so her back was towards me. It really annoys me when someone does that but this time I'll let it slip. "Well...what if I have whats it got to do with you?" She said. Once she said that I stood up ready to leave, I'm not going to be spoken to like that when I was trying to be nice to her. She's acting like I'm in the wrong when really I'm in the I haven't done anything group. "Where you going?" She asked me worryingly and grabbed on to my wrist trying to stop me going. "I thought you didn't want me here." I said and she let go of my wrist kind of embarrassed. "I never said that." She said putting on smile. She was really pretty especially when she was smiling but she do sent like me she made it very clear before we came on this trip. Its a shame because me and Rocky would make a great couple, can you imagine the children they would have my hair and sense of humour and Rocky's eyes and kindness and you cant forget her dance moves. "Well you acted like it."I said and took a seat next to her again. "Sorry. I know I shouldn't have gone of like that but I've had enough of this," She said. "Enough of what?" I asked her. I was seriously confused. What's up with her? "Of this holiday, you guys, my life." She said sighing after she said it. "What do you mean?" I asked. I really wanted to go back to when we were all happy and having a great time but the only great time any of us have ever had on this trip is when were not together. "When I was going on this camping trip I was really looking forward to it but then, this sounds really horrible but then I found out you were all coming and then I was dreading it and I feel really horrible for feeling that and I wish I didn't but I did and I guess I still do. And I know no one forced me to invite Tinka and them lot but I thought it would make it better but I only ended up making it whole worse so I'm sorry. And know I realise that I've properly told you to much and you properly hate me now so I guess I'm sorry again!" She said letting out a huge sigh. I was trying to run it through my head, it still wasn't making scene did Rocky just say she wishes we weren't here? "Logan?!" She said snapping me out of my thinking. "Say something." She said with tears rolling down her cheek. "Don't cry." I said and hugged her. She started crying into my shoulder. "Logan?" Mia said walking over to us. "God whats the matter Rocky?" Mia said. Rocky wiping her tears off her cheek. "Just a rough day. Well I better get going. Enjoy your date and thanks, Logan!" She said and walked off properly back to the lodge to make things up with the girls. "So where we going handsome?" Mia said linking my arm. "I was thinking a movie and a pizza." I said walking her to the car. "It sounds great." She said and we drove off to the cinema in Ty's car.

After we finished the date we drove back to the camp site. "This was a great date Logan. I had a lot of fun." She said smiling at me. "Yea it was. Maybe if you want to we could do it again sometime if your not busy." I said super shy. "That sounds great." Mia said and kissed me on the cheek. "Bye." She said before she hoped out of the car. "Bye." I said and watched her walk into her house before I got out. As soon as she got into her house I hopped out of the car and started to walk over to my lodge.

As I grow closer to my lodge I could see a light coming from the girls porch. When I got closer I saw someone sitting on the porch swing, it looked like Rocky. When I finally got to the girls lodge Rocky was sitting on the porch swing. "Hey, What you doing out here its 11?" I asked her. "Cant sleep." She said. I walked over to her and sat next to her on the porch swing. "So how was your date?" Rocky asked me. "I was good." I said briefly. "Good? That's it one syllable. My cousin gets one syllable?" I didn't know what to say other than good. "Sorry." I said hanging my head in shame. I felt really bad cause I really do like Mia but I still like Rocky. "Don't be sorry I was only joking with you." She said putting on smile trying to make her feel better. "So where did you go on your 'good' date." She said putting quotation marks round the word good. "We went to see a movie and then got some pizza." I said. "Cool, So what film did you see?" She asked me trying to start a conversation. "Spring breakers." I said putting on a smirk. "Oh, spring breakers." She said giving me a look. "She wanted to see it." I said holding my hands up. "Sure she did its not like you wanted to see Ashley Benson, Selena Gomez and Vanessa Hudgens in bikinis." She said being sarcastic. "Well that might be one of the reasons I said yes." I said being shy when saying it. "Yea thought so." She said raising her eyebrows. "Ok, ok can we change the subject." I said . "Sure what subject shall we change to?" She said pretending to be on a quiz show. "Lets change the subject to you." She shook her head. "No." She said ready to get up. "Yes." I said pulling her to sit down. "Fine." She said crossing her arms. "So how you feeling since you told me you don't exactly want us here?" I said. "I didn't say that." She said lieing through her teeth. "You pacifically said 'I was dreading you guys coming." I said quoting what she said. "Ok maybe I did but I'm just not myself at the moment." She said. "I know. So where we going tomorrow?" I asked. "There's this water park if your up for a challenge?" Rocky said raising her eye brows up and down. "Totally. By the way that eyebrow thing totally annoying but totally flirty." I said. I started to raise my eyebrows. Rocky started giggling. She totally wants me but I'm not going to ruin this picture perfect moment. "I'm going to hit the sack!" She said standing up and yawning. "Night." I said as I watched her go into the lodge and turn off the light.

Tinka P.O.V

I woke up really early, well not really early, 6. I wasn't just going to lie in bed I'm going to have a nice long shower while I can. When it got to twenty-five to I was showered and dressed. I love not having to get up really early in the morning to choose what clothes to wear. Don't get me wrong mine and Gunther's clothes were to die for but I feel and look great and people are actually complimenting me. And there's kind of this guy that I like and I know you know its Ty but no way am I going to tell Cece and the other lot because then they'll make it there life ambition to make him fall in love with me. I don't want that, say he does ever fall in love with me I want it to be because he likes me not because Cece tricked him into doing it. Since it's only twenty-five to 7 and I'm feeling kind I'm not going to wake them up and I'm also not just going to wait here for them to wake up instead I'm going down to the shop to buy a magazine and maybe a snack to tired me over.

I quietly tiptoed out of the lodge and started walking towards the shop when I heard my name. "Tinka." The voice said. "Tinka." The person kept repeating. "God?" I said looking around wondering were it came from. Suddenly Ty popped out. I screamed. "What the hell are you doing you scared the sparkles out of me." I said trying to catch my breath as he came closer to me. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. It actually sounded like he meant. "Its ok. What you doing out here so early?" I asked him. "I could ask you the same question." He said trying to act smart. "I'm going to the shop. I'm the only one up...well that's what I thought. Know I've explained myself you can know tell me what your doing up this early." I said looking him up and down. He looks great even in the morning. I cant believe its just me and him this hardly ever happens well occasionally it does but not often enough. "I'm going down to the shop to." He said. We just stood there waiting for the other to say something. "So we going to the shop or what?" I said finally breaking the silence. I'm still going to be myself. Your properly wondering what I mean by acting myself so I'm going to tell you. What I mean is that you know when a girls likes a guy so much that to get him to like you they start acting differently. Then when the guy actually does start to like her he actually doesn't like her he likes the other personality so when I started liking Ty I promised myself I wouldn't change, call me weird but don't come crying to me when you've changed yourself for some lame guy. "Yea." He said and walked over to the shop.

After we had finished buying what we want we sat outside on a picnic bench. "Well this is awkward." I said breaking the awkward silence. "Yea." I gave him are you stupid look. "What?" He asked me. "That was your queue to start a conversation." I said. "Well why cant you start the conversation?" He asked me angrily. "Because I don't want to." I said annoyed. "Well that sounds fair." He said sarcastically. "Well that's me. Just because I changed my clothes doesn't mean I changed my personality." I said putting on a award winning smile. "Still as mean as ever." He said eating some chips. "Hey I'd rather you call me a bitch. Its sounds meaner." I said putting on a evil smile. "Fine, bitch." He said whispering the last bit. I gave him a devil look and he soon put on a smile. "So who's your unlucky girlfriend this week our you finally dated all the girls at school?" I said. "No one." He said. I put on a shocked face. "Ty Blue without a girlfriend? Someone call the cops." I said being sarcastic. He did a fake laugh. "Have you ever dated a girl more than a week?" I asked him. He took a while thinking about it properly because he's never dated a girl more than a week. "Yea, Jayla." He said with a big grin on his face. "That doesn't count." I said. "How does that not count?" He said acting like he didn't know why I said that. "Because you didn't see her for a week cause she had the chicken pox." I said. "Fine I haven't had a girlfriend for over two weeks. Did you ever think maybe I never found the right girl." He said a bit angry. "...um...Sorry." I said quietly. "Well I think I better get going. See ya." I said and ran off with my slushie. "Um bye." I heard him say as I ran back to the cabin.

Thanks for reviewing. Please Review it means a lot.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Heyya sos I haven't updated for months but here's the next chapter :)

Tinka P.O.V

I ran into the cabin as fast as I could. How come every time I talk to Ty I end running off he must think I'm a total nutter. I know I am a total nutter but I didn't want him knowing that! When I ran into the cabin everybody were asleep, I sighed in relieve. I mean what would I say if they asked why I was running? I cant say I went jogging because lets be honest no one would ever believe me because I absolutely hate running with a passion. I've never been one of those sporty girls that are amazing at sports and is in every sports team you can think of that's more Rocky's expertises. The only sport I'm good at is dance and I don't even know if that's classified as a sport.

When it got to 8 o'clock everyone was up and dressed and we were making our way towards the breakfast bar. "I'm starving!" Cece said clenching onto her stomach. "God Cece is the only thing you can do is moan?" Dina said acting really annoyed. I'm so glad were all friends again because I'm so sick of this camping trip! "Don't forget eating and arguing as well!" Rocky said adding into the conversation. "Look guys I never said I was easy to handle!" Cece said as we walked into the restaurant.

We all walked over to our usual table and ordered our usual drinks. "So what we going to do today?" I asked Rocky seeing as she's the organized one. "Its up to Flynn?" Rocky replied. It's up to Flynn? What the hell that's supposed to mean? "What do you man Dina asked. "Well I mean its up to Flynn. He can chose were we go." She replied. Cece did not look happy. "Hey! How come he gets to chose?" Cece said acting childish. "Because I said so!" Rocky said acting like a mom. "Yes mom!" Cece said walking off to get some breakfast. "Hey I don't act like your mom!" Me and Dina both gave her a look. "I don't!" She said holding her hands up. "Sure you don't! I'm going to get some breakfast, MOM!" I said as me and Dina made a dash for it. "Hey!" I heard Rocky said shouting in the background.

Rocky P.O.V

I cant believe they think I act like there mom well excuse me for being caring and on the top of that I'm sitting on my own like a total loner! Just then all the guys walked in through the door. "Hey rocks were the girls?" Deuce said as they all sat down on the table. "Getting there breakfast!" I said. "Oh so that's why Cece's arguing with that little boy over!" Gunther pointed out. "She's properly arguing over the last muffin." Logan added. I turned my head. "Cece give him the muffin!" I said walking over to help the little boy escape from Cece.

Ty P.O.V

"Cece give him the muffin!" Rocky yelled and ran over to Cece. "Ty!" Flynn shouted. "Ty!" He said waving his hand in front of my face. "What?" I said confused. "You alright bro?" Deuce asked me. "Yea why wouldn't I?" I asked him. "No reason its just you've been acting a bit distance since you came back from the shop this morning!" Gunther commented. "Well I'm fine! I'm going to get something to eat." I said and walked off. Just as I walked to get something to eat I bumped into Tinka. "Hi!" She said smiling. I just brushed past her and ignored her. I know it was harsh but she kind of deserved it. I mean who does she think she is telling I haven't had series relationship well neither has she.

Tinka P.O.V

"Wow that was harsh!" Rocky said as we sat down at the table. "It's fine!" I said reassuring her. "Well it still doesn't mean he can be horrible to you for no reason!" said Rocky. "What?" Logan said butting in. "Oh its just Ty being mean to Tinka!" Rocky said. It's like he's been bullying me people are so over dramatic. "What did he do?" Dina said. "Well he just ignored her when she said hi and he heard her!" Rocky explained. "He's just himself at the moment I mean he's been really distant since he came back from the shop!" Deuce said. "Really?" I asked. Maybe it was because of me I am the worst person ever! "Yea well I'm going to get something to eat! You coming guys?" Deuce said and all the others walked over to get something to eat. "Its my fault!" I said. They all look at me. "What?" They all said confusedly. "I bumped into Ty when I was going to the shop!" I said explaining. "Yea so?" Cece said. "I may or may not have told him he's never had a serious relationship!" I said feeling really bad. "Oh!" They all echoed. "Uh yea!" I said taking a bit of my toast. "Look it's not that bad!" Cece said trying to cheer me up while eating her bacon. "Yea but if it's not that bad then whys he so mad at me?" I asked them. "Properly because he likes you!" Dina said. I just rolled my eyes! Ty doesn't like me I can tell you that for a fact! "Oh yea! It totally makes scene." Rocky said. "How the hell does that make scene?" I asked confusedly. "Cause if say one of us said it he wouldn't be that mad but because you said it, it's different!" Rocky explained. "How am I different?" I said pointing to myself. "Because if you though he was a player then if he ever asked you out, you would say no because you'd think he was a player!" Dina said pretending to feel pleased with her and Rocky's explanation. "Yea right!" I said just as the boys came over.

Rocky P.O.V

"So Flynn where do you wanna do today?" I asked them. "Excuse me why is Flynn choosing?" Logan said acting like a spoiled child. "Cause I said no!" I said snapping back. "So Flynn you get to chose!" It took him a while to chose but he decided we should go to the fun fair down town.

Tinka P.O.V

This is going to be an awkward drive sitting next to Ty. I asked Dina if we could swap but she wants to sit next to deuce. I cant ask Rocky cause she has to sit on Logan lap and I cant ask Cece because she has Flynn on her lap and I cant ask any of the boys because I haven't told them about what happened so I'm stuck sitting in the front with Ty, WooHoo (Sarcastic)

"So..." I said trying hard to break the silence. "Anyone want music on?" Ty shouted and turned on the local radio station and turned it up really load. "Ty you cant be mad at me forever!" I said. I know I should be saying sorry but he is so selfish I mean all the time its me,me,me! He just ignored. "Fine ignore me then. I don't care" No one could hear us arguing everyone was talking in the back and the music was load. "By the way I'm sorry!" I said angrily and put my back to him for the rest of the journey.

When we finally got to the fair it was half eleven. "Ok we'll meet here at 5 o'clock!" Rocky said. "Ah no lets all stick together! Please!" Dina begged. "Fine!" Rocky said giving in. "Ok well I think we should go on that!" Flynn said pointing to this massive roller-coaster which tied my stomach in knots. "Ok!" Rocky said and we all made our way towards the roller-coaster's queue.

Thanks for reading please review. I'll update soon :)

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review


	9. Chapter 9

Tinka P.O.V

Oh my god I am pissing my pants at the moment. I hate roller-coaster, heights and anything that goes upside down! Stupid Flynn choosing a theme park. We were next in the queue and I was shaking to death. "Are you alright Tink?" Gunther asked me putting his arm around me. "Yea its just I'm not to good at roller-coasters, heights or things that go upside down, that's all!" I said. Everyone looked at me. "Oh maybe you shouldn't come on then." Dina said. "Are you kidding me? I haven't just queued for half an hour not to go on." I said just as we were about to go on.

At the front was Cece, Dina, Deuce then Logan, Flynn and Gunther. Which left Ty, me and Rocky YAY, not. Rocky's fine it's just Ty I'm not to thrilled about. "You alright?" Ty asked. Oh now he decides to talk to me. "Yea slightly nervous." I said just as the roller-coaster was starting. As it started to get faster Ty grabbed onto my hand. I didn't let go because I was terrified to death.

It wasn't that bad actually is was a lot of fun. "Were you alright?" Gunther said as we got off the roller-coaster. "Yea it was actually fun!" I said excitedly. "I'm glad!" He said. "Ah brother twin were you worried about me?" I said. "Yea because I sat in front of you and I was scared to get puke on these clothes." He said laughing.

Rocky P.O.V

"Ok I think we should all go off in pairs or groups." I said acting like a leader. "I'll go with Deucie!" Dina said linking arms with Deuce. I hate it when she calls him 'Deucie' it is so cheesy, YUCK! "Well that means one of us will have to go on our own or with a boy!" I said. "Or we could all pair up with a boy!" Dina said. Properly because she wanted to push Ty and Tinka together and also she could end up going off with Deuce. "Yea actually that sounds like a good idea!" I said. "Ok so here's it'll go Deuce and Dina, Ty and Tinka, Gunther and Cece. Which leaves me,Logan and Flynn." Everyone went silent. "Anyone got any questions?" I asked. "Actually yea.." Tinka said but I butted in. "Tinka it was a rhetorical question." Her face dropped. "Ok we'll met here about 5 o'clock, Ok?" I said and everybody nodded. And we all parted off our separate ways.

Tinka P.O.V

She paired me up with Ty on purpose. I hate them! "So what do you want to do?" Ty asked me. "What I really want to do is get some candy floss and maybe a corn dog but its up to you?" I told him. "Yea sounds good!" He said and we made our way towards to the food stand.

Once we got our food we wondered around a bit wondering what ride to go on. "Sorry about ignoring you earlier!" He said as we were walking. "No its fine. I guess I shouldn't have said you've never had a long term relationship. And to be honest neither have. In all my life I've had about two dates. One of them was 13 and Cece and Rocky turned up and then there was you!" I said that's when it went awkward again. "Well this is awkward!" I said after about two or three minutes. "I know right, so shall we stop this awkwardness and go on the twister?" Ty asked me. "Yea!" I said and we both ran over to the queue.

Cece P.O.V

Oh my god I can't believe I'm stuck with Gunther. I know what your saying, if he annoys you that much why did you kiss him? Well wonderer's I will tell you! Actually I won't because I don't know why I did it. I think it was one of those heat of the moment things you see in soppy love story's. Well as Taylor Swift said 'I'm not a princess this ain't a fairytale'. "So are you going to talk to me or just give me dirty looks. "Neither!" I said. "Well what are you going to do then?" He asked me confusedly. "I don't know Gunther stop harassing me or I will call the cops on you and get a restraining order!" I said. "Why the hell are you mad at me? Is it because we've always be enemies or is it because we haven't spoken since we kissed?" He said. God why did he have to mention it I know its like the elephant in the room but still! Any normal guy would just ignore it and carry on as usual! "Do we really need to talk about you know what?" I asked. "Yea of course we need to talk about you know what!" He said acting smart about repeating the word 'you know what'. "Fine lets talk about it better yet lets tell everyone. Everyone I kissed..." I shouted before Gunther dragged me into a dark ally. "Touch me and I'll blow my emergency rape whistle!" I said but before I could finish he kissed me, AGAIN!

Rocky P.O.V

Stuck with my crush, YAY! The only reason I chose to be with him because Dina and Deuce had to go with each other. I also wanted Ty and Tinka to go off together so they could maybe just realise they both like each other but they wont admit it because Ty doesn't really want to be one of those guys that settles down and Tinka, Tinka's just evil! And also I didn't want to go with Gunther and if I put Cece with Logan all they would do is argue so its a sacrifice I had to take!

"So Flynn what do you want to go on!" I asked Flynn. "Lets go on the...the log ride." Great the log ride! The ride where you get wet. "You know you get wet, right?" I asked him. "Why, You scared?" Logan asked acting like a little child. God I hate him sometimes. I wish I could slap his cute face! "No just scared you might cry when your hair goes all soggy and wet!" I said sticking out my tongue at him like I was 5 years old. "Hey you never see Justin Bieber on a log ride do you?" He said I didn't answer because I didn't know. "No didn't think so because his hair is amazing it's not as good as mine but it still looks good!" He said acting really cocky! "Next you'll be saying you can sing just like him!" I said only jokingly. "Well people have said I have a voice of an angel!" He said. "More like nails on a chalk board." I said whispering the last bit. "What?" He asked. "Nothing!" I said and wondered over to the log ride queue.

Cece

"Why the hell did you kiss me? You idiot!" I said slapping him on the arm! "Well you didn't seem to mind!" He said. "I only kissed you because I felt sorry for you! Wanting what you cant have!" I said. The only thing me and Gunther ever do is argue or kiss. God we have a very funny relationship/friendship/hatred. "Hey the only thing I cant have is peanuts, because I'm allergic!" He said effervescing the last bit. "Ok answer this! We kissed so what would happen now? We go out. We get married, we have three kids and a dog and then we live happily ever after in a house out of the city. Is that what your hoping for a happily ever after? Cause that ain't going to happen!" I said. "No of course not." He said. "What then?" I asked him. "Lets just go on a date." Me and him on a date. Yeah Right! "A date?" I asked. "Yea a date. You know when to two people that like each other go out together." Who said I liked him. Just because you kiss someone doesn't mean you like someone. Rocky kissed Logan and she doesn't have feelings for him, well at least I think she doesn't. "I know what a date is. I'm not completely stupid!" How come everyone thinks I'm stupid just because my average score in tests are F and D's and I fall asleep in lessons but who doesn't except Rocky but she's not normal. "How we supposed to go on a date without any body knowing?" I don't want any body to know that I went on a date with...Gunther. I have a reputation and I don't want it to be ruined by me going on a date with Gunther! "We sneak out at night!" He thinks its that simple. "We sneak out? What restaurants open at 11?" I asked. "Were not going to a restaurant. We'll borrow/ take a car and go to one of those outside cinemas" Sometimes I think he thinks his James Bond more like Scooby Doo! "Ok Einstein what film we going to see?" I said seeing as he had all the answer in the world. "The internship!" He said acting like he was amazingly smart, which he's not by the way! "Just one date?" I asked him. "One date!" He said. "Ok I'll go on a date with you!"

Tinka P.O.V

"Oh my god that was so much fun!" I said as we got of the ride. "I know right!" We are having so much fun. I don't know why the hell I was scared to death. "Is it just me or do you feel sick!" I said while laughing. "Yea I think that corn dog was dodgy!" He said while laughing. As soon as he said that he gave me a hug. "What was that for?" I asked as he pulled away from me. "I'm just glad were friends again." He said which I felt was strange. "Were we ever friends?" I asked him as we started walking. "Well no but I'm glad were friends!" Oh my god I feel like I'm changing! What ever happened to the horrible evil Tinka that nobody liked except Gunther. At least I'm getting closer to Ty but now I'm stuck in the 'friend zone' which means I'll be the girl he'll talk about his dates to, Yay! "So what do you want to do?" I asked him. "Wanna go on the ghost train if your not to scared?" He said. Hey who said I was scared of a pocky ghost train ride. "Since when has Tinka Hesseneffer been scared?" I said. "You were scared of the roller-coaster." He said thinking he is so smart thinking of something I've been smart of well, well done! "Al right Ty, nobody likes a know it all." I said rolling my eyes at him. "Whatever. Are you coming?" Ty said and we went to queue to go on the 'scary' ride, NOT!

Thanks for reading.

PLEZ REEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEWWWWW


	10. Chapter 10

Rocky P.O.V

It was 5 o'clock and we were waiting for everyone else. Hopefully nothing bad has happened to anyone. By ten past we were all there looking sort of happy except for Cece which isn't surprising seeing as she's stuck with Gunther. "Ok we all here? Everyone ok? No one hurt, sick or drunk?" I said and we all looked at Tinka. "Hey, how come everyone looks at me when someone mentions the word drunk? I did one stupid thing, I'm 16 I need a bit of fun in my live I'm not old yet." She said and we all just all turned around again and carried on talking. "Rude!" Tinka said as we carried on walking to the car.

"So how was everyone's day?" I asked them as we were driving back to the site. Everyone said great except for Cece! "Terrible!" She shouted. "How come theme parks are awesome!" Deuce said trying to cheer her up. We all knew the reasons why she hated it. "Theme parks are good just the person I was paired up with was bad." She said loudly even though Gunther was sitting next to her. "You know I'm sitting right next to you!" He said really annoyed. "I know I'm not blind." She said with a really annoyed look on her face. Why can't live be straight forward? I mean Ty and Tinka should be dating. Cece should get on with Logan so I could go out with him. Gunther and Cece should get on and Dina and Deuce should just always be together. "I blame Dina and Rocky!" She said. me and Dina turned round with a confused look on our faces. "Hows it our fault?" Dina said. I kind of understood what she meant. "You had to go with your stupid conning boyfriend, Rocky thought putting Tinka and Ty together would make them want to go out with each other. And just because she didn't want to go with Gunther she made me. So if your wish of the days was for me to be miserable well congratulations Pinocchio little green friend was right wishes do come true! So...how was everyone else's day?" She said getting everything off there chest. After that we all went quite till we got back to the site.

Tinka P.O.V

When we got to the site it was about 10 to 6. "Ok it's ten to so shall we meet for tea at six?" Ty asked us as we all got out of the car. "Sure!" We all said and walked into our lodges.

"Oh my God I need to be meaner!" I said as we walked into the lodge. "What? Your already mean enough." Rocky said. "Ok I was with Ty and he said 'He was glad I was his friend." I said. They all looked at me as if I was insane but they don't understand. "Oh my god he said he is your friend well you better call the cops on that one." Cece said sarcastically. "Haha very funny but you don't understand. I'm changing for him. I've never been nice to anyone or been friends with anyone...well except for you guys!" I said. "Ahh thanks." Cece said sarcastically. "You know what I mean." I said. "I know what you mean. So just answer this do you like him?" Rocky said. They all looked at me with there big eyes waiting for me to answer. "Um..." They were creeping me out with there uncomfortable stares. "Fine I like him. Ok. You happy now?" I said finally letting out this massive secret. "Yay!" They all said and hugged me as if I just won the Olympics. "Oh my god were going to be sister in law." Rocky said sitting down on her bed opposite me. "What? Firstly he doesn't like me. Secondly were not dating and thirdly HE DOSENT LIKE ME!" I said yelling I even think the boys could hear it even though there next door. "Al right Tinka no need to scream and shout!" Dina said. "I wanna scream and shout and let it all out." Cece said singing the lyrics of scream and shout by Brittany Spears. "Cece I'm going to say this as nice as I can your not repeat not Brittany Spears!" I said. I didn't mean to be nasty but I need to take my anger out on someone and Cece's the easiest because she doesn't care and she's not easily offended. "I know I'm not completely stupid." She said. "Cece your not stupid you just don't use this." Rocky said pointing to her head. "Ok, ok enough about Cece not using her sense's lets talk about Tinka liking Ty!" Dina said butting into the change of subject/conversation. "What about me liking Ty?" I said a bit scared about what they might do to make sure we get together. "A way for us to get you and Ty together." Dina said explaining. God this is what I didn't want to happen. Them pressuring him to date me I want him to date me because he wants to not just because they made him. This is going to turn into the biggest mistake of my life!

Cece P.O.V

I'm so nervous about going on date with you know who. I don't want to go but then yet again I want to go. All the girls are asleep and the guys cause Gunther text me to say meet outside in 5. When it got to 11 I snook outside as secretive as I could to be met by Gunther. "Hi." I said feeling a bit awkward. "Hey. Do you think your James Bond?" He said. "More like Jayla Bond." I said winking. "So you ready to go?" He asked me as he held the car door open for me. "Thank you sir!" I said and sat in the passenger seat as he closed the door.

I don't know why I was so worried about my date with Gunther it was actually really fun. All we did was talk and um...you know...make out! I know what your thinking me and Gunther are enemies we hate each others guts but last night was totally different. We've never properly talked except arguing but we talked about actual things like the rest of the group. As you do normally when your on a date with worst enemy.

Rocky P.O.V

We went down to breakfast at 8 to find the restaurant was shut. "Is the door open?" Deuce said. "Naa Deuce I'm just standing here for fun in the cold." I said really snappy and sarcastic. "Firstly don't shout at my Deucie and secondly he was just asking a resalable question." Dina said butting into mine and Deuce tiny weenie argument. Actually it doesn't count as an argument it doesn't even count as a conversation. "How would you like it if I shouted at your boyfriend. Oh wait a minute you don't have one do you!" She said feeling really pleased. Everyone was shocked about what she said. Well she's dating Deuce which is basically scrapping the bottom of the barrel. "Hey I could get a boyfriend." I said defending myself. "When did Dina become so bitchy?" Logan asked. "Since she lost her virginity to that wrestler guy she dated for a day to make Deuce jealous." I said feeling even more pleased with myself then Dina did when she said her stupid boyfriend comment to me. Everyone was gasping in the background. "Oh yea! I can be bitchy to!"

Dina P.O.V

Why the hell did Rocky have to say that? I told her that in secret. I thought I could trust her but obviously not. "Is that true Dina?" Deuce asked me with those big Cuban puppy eyes. I couldn't lie to him again. "Deuce it didn't mean anything. I promise." I said pleading him for forgiveness. "Forget it!" He said and stormed off. "You happy now?!" I asked Rocky as I ran after him.

Rocky P.O.V

"Was that needed?" Logan asked me. "Yea it was! She's been literally bullying me since I got here!" I said defending myself seeing as no one else was going to do. And why does Logan think he can judge me. He's been here less than 5 minutes and he already thinks he rules the flipping world. "He's right Rocky. They might never get over this. This might be the end of Deuce and Dina! And I hate to make matters worse but its all your fault." Tinka said. "Ahh thanks for the vote of confidence. Let me just ask you this. Is it alright for her to do the same to me every day but if I do it I'm the wicked witch of the freaking west. Well thanks for your helpful thoughts but I've got to go and ruin some one else relationship cause that's what I do! I'm super couple destroyer" I said and stormed off to find someone to talk to about this whole big argument.

I stormed off to find Mia. I know I hate her for going out with Logan but its not her fault she doesn't know I like fancy the socks off him. And she's my cousin so she'll be obviously on my side well...hopefully. I knocked on her lodge door. "It's open." I heard her shout. She was lying in her bed with a box of tissues on her bed. "Oh are you alright?" I said as I walked in. "Not really me my mom and my dad and all of the staff have all come down with the flu." She said as blowed her nose into another tissue. "That's why the restaurant was shut." I said finally putting all the pieces together. "Yea. Is that what you came for?" She asked me as I took a sit next to her bed. "No. I had an argument with Dina and I needed someone to talk to about it. That doesn't think I'm a devil sent up from hell." I said. "What happened?" She asked me. "I told her boyfriend. You know the one with the weird eyebrow." She nodded as I explained which one was Deuce. "Well I told him and everyone a secret about her which she really didn't want Deuce to know." I said. Look I do feel guilty but she has become a total bitch. "What kind of secret?" She asked me. "You mean you want to know what the secret was." I asked. She's always been nosy since we were in diapers. "No I mean was it a big or a small secret." What does telling one of your boy best friends that your other best friend slept with someone else. "I think in Deuces eyes and everyone else's it's a big secret." I said.

Dina P.O.V

"Deucie let me in! Please!" I said banging on the door. "Dina?" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around it was Rocky. "What do you want?" I said. "I came to say sorry. I know I shouldn't have said that but I've had a really tough week." She said apologising. "What you think just because you've had a bad week means I'll forgive you!" I said. I know I should be thankful but she ruined my relationship with Deuce. This could be the end of us! "No of course not." She said. "Well thanks to you he's not talking me!" I said crossing my arms really angrily. "Maybe I can talk to him!" She said. Like he'll listen to her! "No offence or anything but you seem to make things worse!" I said. "I know but me and Deuce have been friends since forever so hopefully he'll talk to me. And no offence or anything but he ain't going to talk to you as much as you try!" She said. "Fine! But if you make it worse you better sleep with one eye open tonight." I said. "Trust me I already do!" She said. Just before I walked off.

Deuce P.O.V

I cant believe Dina would sleep with someone else. We weren't together at the time but she lied to me. I wouldn't have minded, well I would have but if she told me it wouldn't have been that bad. "Deuce it's Rocky. Can I come in?" Rocky said banging on the door. "No!" I said yelling. "Come on Deuce. I brought gummy worms!" She knows I cant say no to gummy worms there my absolute favourite. "Fine!" I said and opened the door. "Hi!" She said and gave me the bag of gummy worms. "Hi." I said and ate one. "We need to talk about Dina!" She said as she walked in and took a seat on the couch. "Do we have to?" I said wining. Why does she want to talk about Dina she's the one that told me. I don't know if I'm glad or not. "Yes. Cause you two should be together. You belong with her." she said. "No we don't!" I said angrily. "Come on Deuce don't make me sing taylor swifts 'You belong with me' with a twist of my version 'You belong with her'"

Your on the phone talking about your girlfriend, I'm upset,

I've gone off about something that she said,

I don't get you humour like she does,

Your In your room it's a typical Tuesday night,

Your listening to the type of music she really likes,

She knows your story just like I do.

But she wears headphones you wear headphones.

She's conwomen and your a conman,

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,

That you love her no matter what you find,

If you could see that she's the one who understands you,

She's been here all along, so why can't you see?

You, you belong with her, You belong with her,

Walking in the streets with her and your big eyebrows,

She can't help thinking this is how it ought to be,

Laughing at crustys, thinking to herself. Hey, isn't this love?

And she's got a smile that could light up this whole town,

You haven't seen it in a while since I brought her down,

She says you're fine, You know her better than that .

Hey, what you letting her get you down?

But she wears headphones you wear headphones.

She's conwomen your a conman,

Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find,

That you love her no matter what you find,

If you could see that she's the one who understands you,

She's here all along, so why can't you see?

You, you belong with her, You belong with her,

She's Standing by and waiting at your back door,

All this time how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with her, you belong with her,

Oh, she re member's driving to your house in the middle of the night,

Your the one who makes her laugh when she know she's 'bout to cry,

You know all her favourite songs and you tell her 'bout your dreams,

Think I know's where she belongs, think I know it's with her,

Can't you see that she's the one who understands you?

She's been here all along, so why can't you see?

You belong with D,

Standing by and waiting at your back door,

All this time, how could you not know?

Baby, you belong with her, you belong with her,

You belong with her,

Have you ever thought just maybe,

You belong with her?You belong with her.

I gave her a clap. It was really funny. "Thank you Chicago, thank you!" She said taking a bow. "So what do you say you going to give it another try?" She asked me.

Tinka P.O.V

"Do you think they'll get over this?" I asked. Me, Cece, Logan, Ty, Flynn and Gunther were sitting in our lodge. "They might not have to get over anything if it wasn't for Rocky." Logan said angrily. I don't get him. I mean one minute he's in love with Rocky then he wants them to be friends then he goes out with her cousin and know he's mad at her! He's totally confusing. "Look Logan were all mad at Rocky but she's still Tinka's friend, Cece's Bff, Ty's sister and Flynn's sister he never had!" Gunther said. I have a slight feeling Gunther doesn't like Logan! "Alright Gunther calm down. I know no one really likes Logan but we have to be nice to him cause my mom promised me I could have a new phone if I pretend to be friends with him but don't feed him his attention seeking ways!" Cece said trying to calm down Gunther. "Sorry its just I hate him so much!" Gunther said frustrated. "Hey I'm right here!" Logan said. "I know I'm not blind." Gunther said. "Can you guys just quit it!" I said. Now I'm freaking frustrated. "Yea Tinka's right us arguing is not going to make them get back together." Ty said backing me up. He is so adorable. I love him! "God this is just like my mom and dad's divorce!" Cece sliding down the wall and crossing her arms. "How? You and Flynn were really glad when your mom and dad got divorced. You thought you were going to get to lots of Christmas presents." Rocky said. "I know right I love Christmas, birthdays and sometimes when I get c+!" Cece said acting really excited. "Yea me and Cece get presents and money for all those things and sometimes my dad send money in the post for just no entire reason but we take it anyway!" Flynn said. "Yea we do!" Cece said fist bumping Flynn.

We sat in the cabin for 2 hours when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" I said and stood up to answer the door. "Hey!" Dina and Deuce said in sync while holding hands. "Hi?" I said as they walked in with Rocky behind them. "Have we gone back in time?" I asked confusedly. "Well we wanted to tell you that were back together for good, hopefully." Dina said with a beaming smile on her face. "Great! So how come Rocky's here? Are we going to chose who we want to stay friends with because this isn't friends." I said. "Well it's all thanks to rocky that he's talking to me and were back together." Dina said really happily. "Yea she sang her own version of Taylor Swift's song 'You belong with me' you belong with her." Deuce said. Rocky took a bow. "No need to thank me now all I need to do now is save a kitten from a tree and get Ty and Tinka together then my work is done!" Rocky said acting like she was a superhero. My eyes widened open. "Ha Ha, hilarious!" I said sarcastically while giving her a dirty look.


	11. Chapter 11

Rocky P.O.V

"I'm starving!" Cece said wining. "I hate to agree with Cece but so am I!" Logan said. "Hey who told you, you could agree with me?" Cece said angrily. God why the hell can they not just be friendly with each other like normal people do. I know were not exactly the most normal teens in the world but still! If they got on me and Logan would be picking out china patterns! "Well we better go find somewhere to eat. I'll drive us to the town!" Ty said getting up and grabbing the car keys. "Or!" I said stopping everyone getting up. "Or what?" Dina asked me. "Or we could run the camp site." I said. I love being the clever and organised one in the group. "And why would we want to do that?" Cece said. She always does that. Whenever I have a good idea that she doesn't like she refuses to do it! "So then we can eat!" I said. Cece rushed to the door. "Are we going or what?" She said and we walked over to ask my auntie for the keys.

"Dips on severing food!" Cece said shooting her hand up in air. "Ok here's how it will go Cece and Gunther as waiters. Ty, Tinka and Flynn managing the spa area, Deuce and Dina cleaning the lodges which leaves me and Logan cooking." I said and we all made our separate ways.

Me and Logan put our cute chief outfits. "So you going to talk to me or just mutter things under your breath?" I asked him. He's been ignoring me since the hole Deuce and Dina incident. He didn't respond. "Look I'm sorry ok but it's got nothing to do with you so your making a big deal out of nothing!" I said putting the chips into the fryer. "I don't get you sometimes. One minute you fancy me then you just like me then you hate me. You like one of those colour changing lizards." frustratingly. "I don't hate you I guess I was just shocked about what you said and why you said it." He said finally speaking to me. I don't think I could live if he didn't talk to me. "Ahh your talking to me." I went up to hug him. He was unsure to hug me back but he did. Once we let go it was pretty awkward but trust me it wont last long. "Oh god the chips!" I dived over to fish them out the deep, fat fryer. "Ok we better call Cece over to come pick these up for the buffet table." I said and shouted Cece. "You called me chief!" Cece said saluting me like I'm from the army. "Cute outfit buy the way." I said she was wearing a cute waitress outfit total Cece style. "And here's some chips." I said giving her the tray. "Um chips!" She said about to eat some but I slapped her hand away. "There for the buffet." Logan said backing me up. "And there going to eat all of them?" Cece asked. "There's only about 50 there. And when your done bring the tray back if you can remember with that peanut as a brain." Logan said harshly as they normally do. "Is that best you can do Logan. Is that Mia turning you soft?" Cece said with a stupid pout. "Are you just jealous cause someone likes me unlike you!" And with that she stormed off.

After 20 minutes of making the food. We finally had our mini break. "I'm so tired!" He said while yawning. "How come?" I asked. "Me and Mia went out last night." I sighed. Why does Mia always get everything! She was always my grandparents favourite because she was pretty, smart and always got the boys attention unlike me. I was more of a boys best friend they never thought of me as more. "Oh! Where did you go?" I asked him. "We went to this cool little Indian place in the town and then we you know went back to her place." He said. "Way to much information." I said feeling freaked out by the information. "Sorry." He said. "It's alright but we better start making some more food before the restaurant opens for dinner."

Tinka P.O.V

"Why do we have to manage the spa. It's really boring." I said moaning as I usually do. "Don't forget disgusting. Just a minute ago I massaged a 80 year old man for $20 bucks." Ty said moaning. We just finished our 5 customer for our first hour. I thought managing the spa would be easy as pie but unfortunately its not. Me and Ty's are head of massaging and Flynn's on reception duty. "I would rather wash dishes and that's saying something." I said wining. It's not terrible but its not as great as I thought it might be. It might have been alright if I was the one being massaged but I'm not I'm the one doing the massaging! "Its not that bad!" Flynn said trying to make us feel better. "Its easy for you to say your not the one massaging wrinkly backs for people who we don't know!" I said. Just as I said that a really hot guy walked through the door. "Hey." He said as we went up to reception.

He went into the changing room to take his top off. I bet he's got a six pack, I hope so anyway. "Who wants to.." Before Flynn could finish I jumped up. "I will." I said and ran off to the room.

"Hi." He said sitting on the massage table. "Hi. I'm Tinka." I said introducing myself. "I'm Harry." OMG he's my dream guy. I love Harry from one direction and he's names Harry. It's a match made in heaven. "Aren't you a little to young to be a masseuse?" He asked me. "Yea I guess the staff have come down with a flu I'm just a supply. I'm 15 by the way." I said. "I'm 16." Harry said. "Are you here for a massage or a chat?" I asked him acting flirty but mean. "When the masseuse is this hot you want to talk to her as much as you can." He said being flirty. He is such a player. Wait a minute why am I always attracted to players firstly Ty and now Harry, great!

"Wow that was a great massage." He said trying to flatter me. "Are you sure cause I'm not the nicest." I said taking the seat next to him on the table. "No it was amazing just like you." He was making me blush. Just as I was about to say something he kissed me. "Was that my tip?" I stopped and asked before he started kissing me again.

Ty P.O.V

What was taking her so long his time was over five minutes ago. Flynn went out for something to eat so its just me and Tinka. I decided to see what was taking her so long. I barged through the door to find Tinka kissing some guy. The same guy she was supposed to be massaging.

Tinka P.O.V

Ty barged through the door. I jumped up. Once he saw us he turned around and walked back through the door. "Ty!" I shouted running after. "What the hell were you doing?" He asked me. It was pretty obvious what I was doing but I didn't say that cause then he'd be even madder. "What happened to the old Tinka?" He asked me not letting me answer the other question. "No one liked her." I said. I know I shouldn't be saying that but lets be honest nobody did. "I did." He said. "You did?" I said unsure. "Of course I did." He said making me smile and blush at the same time. Once he said that he kissed me. He wrapped his hands around my waist while I put my arms round his neck. It was so romantic!

Rocky P.O.V

We finally finished preparing all the food. "We better start washing up." Logan said. We stood up and walked over to the sink full of pans and knifes. "You wash I'll dry." I said. I hate dirty water full of floating bits. "Deal." He said and we started washing up.

"This place really needs a dishwasher." I said moaning. "Stop moaning." He said swiping me with a knife by accident. "Oh my god Rocky are you ok?" He asked me. I lifted up the bottom of shirt to find blood where he cut me. "I'll go get the first aid box." He ran over to fetch it. It really hurt I didn't tell him cause then he'd just feel really guilty and I don't want that. "What do I do?" He asked me. Good I know first aid or we'd be stuck. "Get a wet piece of tissue and clean the wound." I said. Instructing him what to do. "Ok." He did what he was told. It really stung when he was washing it. "Ow." I said finally letting it out. "Sorry." He said. Poor Logan he looked really upset and responsible. "Its fine." I said feeling bad. "What now?" He asked. "Get a band aid" He rummaged in the first aid box and found a big enough band aid plaster to fit. "Is it alright?" He asked me. "Yea thanks." I said. "You shouldn't be the one thanking me I'm the one who made this happen." He grabbed a knife off the side. "Do the same to me." He said handing me the knife. I burst out laughing. "Don't be stupid Logan." I said and put the knife down. "It's not your fault." I said and gave him a comforting hug.

Tinka P.O.V

Oh my god I cant believe I just had sex with Ty Blue. I love him, I love him, I love him even more than I used to. I hope he still likes me. Once we got dressed he walked over to me and gave me kiss. I'm guessing he still likes me then. "Your um... flys down." I said. He went all red he's too cute. "So what happens now?" I asked him. I don't want to be that pushy 'girlfriend' that wants to know where were heading all the time. "Well." He went down on one knee. "Will you Tinka Hesseneffer be my girlfriend?" He asked like he was proposing. "Tyler Blue I would love to." He picked me up and spun me around like we were in some cheesy chic flick.

Cece P.O.V

Stuck here waiting tables with Gunther, oh the joy! We haven't spoken since the date. "So babe what about you and me tonight?" He said winking at me. "What about never!" I said acting like I hate him which I don't by the way. "Huh?" He asked me confused. "I don't like you. The sooner you get that the sooner you can move on. Chase some other girl you like, like Rocky. She's pretty and she cant say no to anyone she's a pleaser." I walked over to collect some plates off the table. "I don't want Rocky I want you." He said. I couldn't help but smile. "You'll get over me every other guy I've been on date with has done the same." I said walking over to the sink. "I don't want to." He grabbed my wrist turned me around and kissed me. "Do you still feel the same way?" I didn't answer instead I kissed him back. Cece + Gunther= Enemies but Cece – Gunther= Lonely. So what I'm trying to say is that if me and Gunther were together it would be complicated but if we weren't together then I would be basically nothing.

"Well that was some kiss." He said. Does he mean it was good or bad. "Can we not tell anyone about this?" I said kind of shyly. "What!" He said slamming his fist on the side. "Why do you keep doing this?" He asked me. I know I shouldn't have said it but I don't want to tell everyone about this cause then it would never work. "Do what?" I said. Not understanding what he meant. "Playing hard to get. No wonder nobody really likes you if you just act like this all of the time." My eyes started to fill up. "Cece please don't cry I didn't mean it." When he said a tear fell down my cheek. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it I swear. I love you." He said wiping the tear away with his thumb. "Gunther just go." I said with tears rolling down my cheeks. "Cece.." He said but before he could finish "Just go Gunther." He did what he was told and walked out of kitchen and went back to waiting on tables.

Once he left I just cried even more. All I could think about was what he said about nobody liking me. Maybe he's right nobody likes me everyone likes Rocky though. Rocky makes the friends and then I swoop in and make things funnier and interesting. That's how mine and Rocky's relationship work. Ok back to the present, I don't know if I'm mad at Gunther for saying those things or me telling him not to tell anyone and then not letting him say sorry and make things up to me.

Gunther P.O.V

I'm such an idiot. Why the hell did I have to open my big fat gob. I made my crush cry what type of guy does that? I'll tell you what type of guy does that, this guy that's who. She will never ever go out with me now. I basically flushed my life away for some stupid comment. My anger took over me I need to call Charlie sheen for some anger management. After half an hour she finally came out I tried to smile at her but all she did was give me the look you never want your crush to give you, it means death! "Cece can I talk to you, please?" All she did was ignore me. Which I found was a bit rude but I guess I deserved it after all I did make her cry so I decided for the good of my health I walked away.

Rocky P.O.V

We finally finished working at 9 so we met up for something to eat. "I'm never working here ever again." Deuce said wining. "Ditto" I said agreeing with him. "Excuse me but you all had the easy jobs we had to massage wrinkly old backs. And trust me it ain't pretty." Tinka said disgusted. "Fine, fine you win hands down." I said. "Oh my god Rocky whats that on your shirt?" Dina asked me. "Oh I cut myself with a knife. Its no biggie!" I said. Logan looked at me. I didn't want Ty moaning at him it's better this way, trust me. "Are you sure it looks like a lot of blood." Ty said. He must smell a rat but I'm too good an actress so he will never know. "Yea its fine all thanks to Logan." I said smiling at him. "So your not initially useless." Cece said sticking her tongue out. "Hilarious you should really think about becoming a clown especially with that face." Logan said pointing up and down at Cece's face. "Your a funny guy Logan your a funny guy. You know what else is funny?" Cece said. "Ahh to stupid to think of your own material so you steal it from friends." He said. There like a bunch of kids scrap that they are a bunch of kids. "How do you know that's from friends?" Cece asked. His face went bright red. Ah hes so cute I just want to...you know what I've decided not to finish that sentence. "I don't..um...know" He said all nervous. "You watched my box set didn't you?" She raising her eyebrow. "Fine. I'm Logan and I'm Friendaholic." He said. "Dude!" Deuce said. "No offence Deuce but you can talk. You cried at Raise Your Voice." I said everyone gasped. "What's Raise Your Voice?" Ty asked. "Its a film with Hilary Duff. It's about this girl that brother dies in a car crash and she goes to some music camp. It's really sad." Deuce said. We all burst out even Dina.

Tinka P.O.V

We went back to the lodges around 10. Its was actually really fun we just talked and laughed. It was like we were in the sitcom friends except there were 9 of us instead of 6. "Tinka how come your smiling? You never smile unless you've made us all feel miserable." Cece said. I don't know if I should tell them or not. "I'm not smiling." I said while still smiling. "Yes you are." Rocky said. "That's the type of smile you get when you've done you know what." Dina said. I started smiling even bigger. "Oh my god she has. Who with?" Cece said. "I don't know what your talking about?" I said and with that I walked into the bathroom to get changed.

When I came out they were all sitting in a circle on the floor. "What's going on? Are you going to do some kind of vudo spell?" I asked them as I sat next to them. "No. We want to know all about your day if you know what I mean." Rocky said nudging me with her elbow. "No." I said about to get up. "Yes." Cece said and dragged me down. "Come on Tinka you know you want to." Dina said raising her eyebrow. "I think being Tinka and all I think that I don't want to to tell you." I said crossing my arms. "Come on Tinka. You don't really like us lets be honest so wouldn't you want to rub our noses in that someone likes you unlike us. Well except Dina but lets be honest its Deuce." Cece said. "Hey!" Dina said acting hurt. "Oh come Dina lets be honest he's only got one eyebrow." Cece said. Trust Cece to say the truth. "Who am I kidding your right I'm wrong." She said. "Fine you really want to know." I said. They all came in closer. "It was Ty." I said quietly. "Ty!" Rocky shouted really loudly. "Shhh." I said trying to quieten her down. "Sorry. How? Why? When?" Rocky asked me shocked. "One question at a time." I said. "Sorry. Tell me what happened?" Rocky. She was acting really intrigued seeing as it is her brother I'm going to be talking about. "Ok there was this really hot guy named Harry who came in for a massage. And he started hitting on me and then one thing lead to another and he kissed just when Ty walked in then stormed out. I ran after him we started to arguing then we kissed and then you know." They were all shocked. "I love the new Tinka by the way she is totally flirty especially with hotties." Cece said. "Well Ty said he doesn't like the new 'me'" I said. They all gasped. "Why not. No offence but your really fun." I said. "So what did he say after?" Dina asked me. "He asked me to be his girlfriend and I said Yes!" I said screaming the last bit. Once I said that they all started screaming with happiness. Were so weird.


End file.
